


Joger Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 31,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Joger that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings, if there's any.





	1. Day off

Anonymous asked: Oooh maybe joger being chaotic dumbasses together and having fun? Like they play a little game of football, they wrestle around for a bit, they talk about cars, and try to maybe bake/cook something which ends up being mostly joan lol

The bassist let out a squeak when Regina tackled her onto the ground, straddling her hips and capturing her mouth in a playful kiss.

"You’re not playing nice!” Joan laughed, pushing the blonde’s head away, who just tutted and grinned down at her.

"We never play nice, did you forget?”

"You’re right.” Joan smirked. "I didn’t forget.”

With that, she grabbed onto Regina’s hips, rolling them around until she was on top of the drummer. She couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss the pout from her lips.

"We are now both covered in dirt.” Regina whined, reaching up to wipe at her girlfriend’s face, breaking out into a smile eventually. It was their day off, which meant no work, and no socializing with anyone but each other. They intended to make the most of the day, taking advantage of the fact that Brianna wasn’t there to scold them like a stern mother. They could do anything they wanted, which right now was rolling around in the dirt like a couple of kids, sqealing and giggling happily.

"Admit it, you like being covered in dirt.” Joan mused, burying her face in Regina’s neck to nose along the skin. The blonde snorted.

"Well I mean as long as we are on top of each other…” She grinned with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, screaming when Joan started tickling her. Joan took advantage of the fact that she was taller and stonger, pinning her girlfriend down under her, relentlessly attacking her at her most ticklish areas until the blond was wailing for mercy, tears sreaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

Joan stopped tickling her, instead leaned down to kiss her again, smiling against her lips when she felt Regina hum happily into the kiss.

"Ah, fuck…the car.” Joan groaned, remembering that she has been putting off fixing it for days now. Regina chuckled, gently patting her cheeks.

"I’ll help. Wouldn’t miss the sight of you bending over the hood for the world.” She let out a shriek when Joan tickled her again in response.

"Alright, alright! I’ll stop being gross.”

"You can’t, this is your general setting.” Joan huffed with a fond smile, rising to her feet and reaching her hand out for Regina to help her stand. The blonde wrapped her arms around her waist, looking up at her with heart eyes.

"Like you’re one to talk.” They both laughed, pressing their lips together again a deep, languid kiss. Joan pulled away eventually, if a little reluctantly.

"We’re never getting to it if we keep kissing.”

Regina sort of kept her promise of not being gross, and only made two lewd comments while they were working on the car. It was mostly Joan, who worked, being the mechanic of the band, but Regina wasn’t completely inexperienced either, so she helped with anything she could. She was the theory and Joan was the practice, as the Joan liked to say jokingly. Regina knew a ton of facts about cars, everything from which type of car has how much horsepower to the different types of carburettors. And Joan was the one, who managed to actually fix it, being quite advanced in engineering.

They were finished pretty quickly, returning back to the fun right away. They ended up playing football, or more like attempted to, since it wasn’t exactly very professional with only two people playing, but they enjoyed trying to get the ball away from one another, running around like children, screaming in delight when, of course, they ended up in the dirt again after Regina slipped, dragging Joan right with her.

The couple lay there for a while, laughing and trying to catch their breath, Regina resting her head on Joan’s chest, amusedly feeling the vibrations against her cheeks as she laughed.

The bassist wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing a little kiss onto the top of her head.

"Are you hungry?” She asked softly, carding her fingers through the golden blonde hair. Regina looked up at her, excitement obvious in her blue eyes.

"We could order a pizza!”

Joan’s heart fluttered at her adorable excitement, pressing another kiss, this time onto her forehead.

"I was thinking we could make something together.”

Regina arched her eyebrows, an amused little smile tugging at her lips. "You know, that’s bound to end up in a catastrophe.”

"All the more fun, right?” Joan winked, and Regina chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Regina was right about it ending up in a catastrophe.

They attempted to make brownies, and soon the entire kitchen-and their faces- were covered in batter.

Joan chuckled heartily, when she noticed that Regina’s nose was painted white with flour.

"You look like you’re snorting coke.” She laughed, leaning forward to kiss it away from the tip of her nose. Regina whined, but smiled anyways.

"I am so bad at this…”

"Well, thank God I’m a great chef.” Joan grinned. Regina rolled her eyes, hopping up on the counter, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"I love You.” She whispered, her eyes shining with happiness. Joan kissed her nose again, before returning to her lips.

"I love You too.”

She tilted her girlfriend’s chin and kissed her again, lips soft and sweet against each other, just pecking each other’s mouth, Regina wrapping her arms tighter around Joan’s neck while the bassist’s hands rested on her hips, thumbs rubbing the soft sliver of skin that was visible between her top and shorts gently.

Suddenly, Regina pulled away, her eyes widening.

"Deaky, the brownies!”

Joan swore, running to the oven, wincing when she opened it and felt the smell of the obviously burnt cookies. They apparently spent so much time kissing each other, that they completely forgot about the brownies, and the sad, black blobs reminded them of that mistake. Regina laughed so hard, she doubled over and almost fell off the counter.

Joan rolled her eyes at her, but she couldn’t help and laugh along.

Spending an entire day with the person she loved the most in the entire world was worth a few burnt brownies.


	2. Beautiful

Anonymous asked: insecure regina being showered with compliments by whoever

No matter how hard she’s been trying, that damn button just wouldn’t close. Regina frowned, sucking in her belly as much as she was able to, but to no avail. There was no way in Hell, that those pants would fit her.

She threw herself down on the bed, landing into the soft pillows and blankets face first. This was fucking miserable. Her favorite pair of jeans don’t fit her anymore. And to Regina, this fact basically equaled the ending of the world.

Regina has put on some weight recently, but she always tried to shrug it off. She was never exactly rail-thin, always carrying a little extra weight around, but this was something no one seemed to mind. Most of her partners found it quite hot, and so did Joan. Speaking of her, Regina was pretty sure she was to be blamed for the new pounds, since her girlfriend was a fantastic cook, and honestly, who would have been able to resist those delicious meals?

Regina certainly wasn’t able to, and now she was doomed. Her thoughts were screaming inside her brain with full volume: she was fat, and eventually Joan won’t find her attractive anymore, and she will leave her, and she will be desperately, utterly alone.

She didn’t even realize the tears that gathered up in her eyes until they fell onto her cheeks, wetting them. Regina wiped them away with an annoyed little huff and buried her face deeper into the pillows.

"Muffin?”

Regina whined at hearing her nickname. It was kind of laughably fitting now, and that certainly made it less cute.

The bed dipped beside her, and she felt one of Joan’s hand carding through her hair softly.

"What’s wrong?” Joan asked gently, massaging her scalp on the way she knew Regina liked it. The blonde whined again, slowly rolling onto her back, facing her.

"I’m fat.” Regina answered with an exhausted sigh, and Joan raised her eyesbrows questioningly.

"Where is this coming from?”

"Here.” The blonde gestured towards her unbuttoned pants and her soft little tummy, that made it impossible for them to fit. Joan tutted softly, leaning down to press a kiss onto the pouting lips of her girlfriend.

"You’re not fat, baby. You are very, very far from being fat.”

"Yet I’ve outgrown my favorite pair of jeans.” Regina huffed, burying her face into her hands.

This was so fucking embarrassing. Here she was whining about gaining weight, even though she should be already begging for Joan not to leave her, and promise her that she’s going to lose it as quickly as possible. This was what she was supposed to do, not crying about her fat ass. She was such a fucking annoying human being, no wonder Joan will soon get fed up with her and pack her stuff.

Regina shuddered in surprise, when she felt warm lips being attached to the soft skin of her belly that was uncovered. She pulled her hands away from her face to see Joan pressing kisses all over her abdomen, and she couldn’t help but blush deeply.

Joan looked up at her, a gentle, caring smile appearing on her beautiful face.

"We can get you another pair. Don’t worry about it, Muffin.”

Regina shook her head, her face going even redder.

"But I have to worry about it! I mean…it’s not like I was very thin in the first place, and now I’ve gained even more, and I totally understand, that you think it’s ugly, I mean, that doesn’t make it any less painful, but…”

She was finally silenced by Joan’s lips on hers, shutting her up quite effectively with a deep, loving kiss.

"Regina.” Joan started softly, cupping Regina’s chin, tilting her head up until she managed to make her look into her eyes.

"You’re gorgeous. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my entire life. You were just as beautiful now as when I met you.”

"But…” Regina tried to protest, but Joan shushed her again.

"I know, that you gained some weight, but so what? I love You. I adore everything on you, whether it be that heart-shaped little mole above your hips or some extra weight. And you know what? You would be just as beautiful to me if you gained even more. I don’t care about that. You’ll always be perfect to me.”

Regina blushed again, but a small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You really mean it?” She asked quietly, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Joan nodded, kissing her again.

"Of course I do.”

The brunette moved down on her body again, and Regina sighed softly when she felt Joan pressing kisses onto her stomach and waist again.

"This right here? Absolutely gorgeous.” Joan murmured, biting at her hip teasingly, making Regina jump slightly beneath her in surprise.

"I love every single inch of you.” Joan continued, accentuating her words with even more soft kisses, and Regina couldn’t help but giggle softly when her girlfriend blew a raspberry into her skin, tickling her.

"And you know what? I could keep kissing you all over, if that helps me prove my point better. I literally won’t get off you, if this is what would make you feel as beautiful as I think you are.”

"I think I get your point now.” Regina admitted, carding her fingers through her girlfriend’s wavy hair.

"But I won’t say no to some more kisses.”

Joan grinned, saluting playfully before she returned to showering her entire body in sweet kisses, occasionally murmuring quiet endearments into her skin.

Her favorite pair of jeans not fitting anymore was still somewhat a tragedy to Regina, but as long as her perfect, adorable girlfriend found her beautiful, it was just a little annoyance she could shrug off.


	3. Sic Itur Ad Astra

Anonymous asked: Some frian and jogerina in a modern band au while they were still up and coming 💕💕💕

At first, Brianna expected to fall in love with Regina. That was how it was supposed to go, right?

They proudly called themselves the founding members of their little band, since those two met each other first. Regina was hot, like really, really hot, all blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes and an ass to die for, and yet…they hit it off soon, becoming close friends right off the bat, but nothing more happened between them. Brianna was the type that fell in love with people way too easily, so even though, she was very far from being spiritual, she was pretty sure that this was a sign from up above, that there was someone, the actual only one, out there for her somewhere. She just needed to find them.

And she did.

To say Freddie was the most adorable girl she’s ever seen in her life, was an understatement. She was gorgeous, she was smoking hot, but there was cute naiveness about her that completely enchanted Brianna. Freddie had the most complex personality she’s ever encountered, full of contradictions, an actual enigma that Brianna wanted to solve desperately. But she was scared, because she felt like Freddie was too perfect. She saw her hunting for one night stands on every single online dating website that was designed for women, and she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. She wanted Freddie all to herself, but she was way too shy to do something about it.

Regina kept nagging her, after Freddie joined the band, that she should really step up her game, but Brianna aways shrugged her off. Regina kept trying to play subtle matchmaker, constantly bombarding Freddie with pics of women who looked suspiciously like Brianna, to see her reaction, and then she went and reported everything back to the guitarist. But Brianna was an oblivious, lovesick asshole, and so was Freddie, neither of them brave enough to actually make a move. So Regina just kept rolling her eyes at them.

Speaking of the blonde, she soon found herself in a similarly awkward position too, after their new bassist, Joan joined the group. Regina fell for her, hard. Joan was the literal embodiment of the meme ,,looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you” and that made Regina all the more interested. Joan, or Deaky, as they liked to call her was sweet, the sweetest girl she’s ever met, but she was also fierce and could send you back in the corner with a glare.

And of course, stupid Brianna had to make fun of her because of her crush.

"Now, who’s the coward?” She had jokingly asked Regina after the drummer almost passed out when Joan hugged her. The guitarist only received a middle finger in response.

Things weren’t exactly easy for them, and not just because of their inner turmoil.

Most people thought they wouldn’t make it.

"This…classic rock style thing you have going on…it doesn’t fly with the youth today so much. It’s not the fucking ’70s.”

But they persisted. They didn’t form this band to sit on their asses, did they!?

So they kept moving forward, quite literally breaking into the charts, proving everyone, who has ever doubted them wrong along the way.

When their newest single reached number 1, they all jumped up into each other’s arms, and that was the moment Joan dipped Regina low and pressed their lips together. Brianna didn’t have time to react to her friends finally, finally hitting it off because she soon felt a pair of warm lips on her own, Freddie standing on her tiptoes to reach her, a shy smile on her face as she pulled away, and Brianna’s mind pretty much short-circuited.

Double dates were a common thing from then on, drinking themselves down to the ground in pubs, Freddie giggling happily in Brianna’s lap, Joan wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her closer, the couples exchanging happy smiles, all pumped for their own and their friends’ happiness.

They all came out simultaneously in an Instagram post, and it caused a huge, but positive uproar.

From then on, no concert could have happened without the audience waving rainbow flags, making their heart swell in happiness, as they looked down at all the people they inspired, and then to each other.

They were on their way to become their absolute best. But they were already, to each other.


	4. Didn't Mean To Make Your Mama Cry

Anonymous asked: One of the girls bringing Regina home to meet their strict family, I can imagine reg accidentally saying something super raunchy or get caught up in an intense political argument while trying to maintain a good first impression

Regina’s heart was pounding so fast, she was scared it will break her ribcage and burst through her chest. Her hands were clammy, so much in fact that Joan had to release her hands during their walk several times to wipe her own hands on her jeans.

But who could blame Regina, for essentially being a ball of anxiety?

She was about to meet Joan’s mother for the first time.

Regina really, really wanted to make a good first impression. She knew that Joan and her Mum were really close, especially after Joan’s father has died, and she didn’t want to embarrass herself or her girlfriend in front of the person who was the most important to Joan.

"It’s going to be okay, she’ll love you.” Joan tried to calm her, but it was futile. Regina looked like she was about to pass out any minute now, her cheeks blood red and her pupils blown wide.

The minute the door opened, both of them were swept up in a bear hug by Lillian, and Regina squeaked awkwardly in her arms, but at least some of her anxiety was soothed somewhat.

Lillian was really adorable, so it wasn’t hard to figure it out where Joan got her great personality from. And just as Joan has predicted, Lillian was all over Regina, pinching her cheeks softly and calling her the sweetest girl Joan has ever took home (that statement clearly didn’t fail to make Regina blush madly), and she also kept piling more and more food onto Regina’s plate, not really listening to the blonde’s weak protest of being already stuffed to the brim. Joan chuckled when Regina dug in with a soft little groan, wanting to be a very good guest and not daring to refuse anything. When Lillian left the kitchen for something, Joan nuzzled Regina’s cheek softly.

"You don’t have to burst just to please my mother. She likes you already.”

Regina grinned, her cheeks pink from the warm food and the nice feeling of being found lovely by Joan’s mother.

"Maybe that’s why she’s feeding us dark chocolate cake. You know, I heard it was a real aphrodisiac. She clearly wants her daughter to get laid tonight by her lovely girlfriend. And this is what’s going to happen when we get to your room, trust me. We’re going to baptise that bed the second the door closes behind us.”

It was just her luck, that Lillian chose this moment to return, her face going red and so did Regina’s. The blonde sunk back in her chair, praying really hard Lillian didn’t hear what she just said, but the look on her face told her, that she clearly did. Joan hid her face behind a napkin, trying not to laugh out loud.

Lillian slowly seated herself, forcing a smile back onto her face, trying really hard to pretend that she didn’t just have to imagine her daughter and her girlfriend fucking like rabbits because of some chocolate cake.

The rest of the dinner went kind of smoothly, even Regina managed to survive the embarrassment, and eventually it seemed like no one wanted to continue riding on this topic anymore.

Until Lillian pulled out a bottle of wine.

She struggled with opening it, and Joan, ever the hero, took it out of her mother’s hands, twisting off the cap effortlessly.

There was just something about Joan’s strength that never failed to make Regina all hot and bothered. And when she was like that, she just couldn’t control her stupid, horny brain. She seemingly forgot about Joan’s mother altogether, ogling her girlfriend’s arms without any shame.

"My, you have really strong arms!” Lillian chuckled, patting her daughter’s cheek proudly.

"You have no idea…” Regina breathed out softly, and it was clearly intended to be quiet, but it managed to come out much louder than it should have.

Lillian looked like she bit into a lemon again, Joan snickering softly, and Regina basically flaming in embarrassment.

They drank their wine in total silence, and Regina was very close to crying now. She wanted to show Lillian that her daughter chose well, and yet, she couldn’t control her big mouth. Now Lillian hates her and must think she’s some cheap hoe, and she’s probably gonna freak out at Joan for getting together with someone like her. Great.

She was laying face down on the bed in Joan’s old room, waiting for her girlfriend to come upstairs. Her cheeks were still flaming and she wished the floor would open and just swallow her whole.

Regina shuddered when a pair of hand soothed over her back. She looked up, meeting Joan’s eyes. She whined, rolling onto her back.

"She hates me, right?” She whimpered, covering her face in embarrassment. Joan gently pried them off, kissing her knuckles softly.

"It’s actually the opposite.” She said, smiling brightly. "She said you’re a cheeky little thing, and she thinks it’s great because you can make me come out of my shell a little.”

"She really said that?” Regina asked, surprised. Why would Lillian think she’s good for her daughter after all that?

Joan nodded, eyes crinkling with her smile.

"Yes. Don’t worry, Muffin. It’s not like you said anything explicitly dirty, so…”

Regina nodded, a small smile spreading on her face.

It was good to know, that Joan’s Mum thought she was good for her daughter, since she really wanted to be.


	5. Sweet Question

Anonymous asked: okay this is cheesy and random but it’s homecoming season and I had the idea. can I get some like hs regina being asked to prom or homecoming by one of the girls

Joan’s stomach was the size of an ant at this point, she was so freaking nervous.

She knew, deep down, that she shouldn’t be. It’s not like Regina would say no, right? They’ve been in this will-they-won’t-they state of their relationship for a while now, where they were clearly more than friends, but they weren’t exactly lovers yet, and honestly, it was kind of driving Joan crazy, but she was way too chickenshit to do anything about it. Up until now.

Everyone was already planning whom to take to prom, a few girls had already been asked out and Joan felt way too much pressure pressing down on her. She knew, how many people would kill to take Regina to prom, so she was a little surprised when she uncertainly asked Regina if she’s been asked, and the blonde just shrugged.

"Not by someone who I actually would like to go with.” She said nonchalantly, but the look she gave Joan made the breath stuck in the brunette’s throat. Maybe she was interpreting this whole thing wrong, but she couldn’t help her hopeful little heart flutter from the thought that maybe Regina was just as shy as she was, and she’s waiting for Joan to make a move. And eventually, after spending nights awake trying to figure out a way and also gathering up enough courage, Joan finally decided it was time to step up her game.

Joan knew that making a big fuss about it is probably only going to scare Regina away-not to mention Joan also wasn’t very fond of big, public gestures, either giving or receiving them. So, she came up with a more subtle, but hopefully still cute promposal.

She was supposed to pick up Regina that morning, thanks to her car still being repaired, but before she went over to the Taylor household, she paid a visit to Regina’s favorite breakfast place, ordering a dozen of her favorite, overly sweet donuts, trying not to cry at the price. The things she did for love.

She rang the doorbell, hoping it was not going to be Regina who opens it. She let out a relieved sigh, when Regina’s Mum showed up in the doorway.

"Joan, you’re early! Regina’s still in the bathroom.”

She invited Joan in, who stood awkwardly from one foot to the other, which Winifred noticed right away.

"Everything okay?” She asked, her voice concerned. Joan took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Taylor…I want to ask Regina to prom.” She admitted softly, cheeks flaming, making Winifred squeal happily.

"Oh, this is very sweet! Of course, honey, of course. Did you plan something?”

Joan explained her plan to her, and Mrs. Taylor promised to keep guard, not letting Regina out of the bathroom until she was finished with her plan.

Joan admired her work with a little smile. Regina’s probably going to like it. Or at least she hoped she will.

Her heart almost burst out of her chest when Regina appeared in the doorway, her hair still a little damp from the shower. The blonde’s eyes lit up, a bright smile appearing on her face, and if Joan ever doubted being completely, madly in love with her, she was one-hundred percent sure now.

"Hey.” Regina greeted her softly, pressing a little kiss onto her cheeks. Joan felt a comfortable warmth spreading through her entire body. She smelled like lavender, and it made her head swim a little.

"Hi, uhm…I have to ask you something.” Joan squeezed out, her heart thumping so loud she was afraid Regina would hear it. The blonde arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah?”

Joan was so anxious at this point she couldn’t say anything, she just gestured towards the kitchen table. Regina squealed, her eyes widening and her jaw hanging open when her eyes fell upon the table.

On it, her favorite donuts from her favorite bakery formed the word "Prom?”, and there was also a little heart at the end, consisting of the mini versions of said donuts.

Before Joan could doubt the success of her promposal, Regina threw herself at her, capturing her lips in a deep, happy kiss.

"Yes, yes, yes!” The blonde giggled against her lips, and Joan couldn’t help but grin like an absolute idiot as she wrapped her arms around her.

The only coherent thought left in her brain was that Regina’s lips tasted sweeter than any donut she has ever had.


	6. Out of Place

Anonymous asked: Something where Joan is feeling a little bit out of place or left out in the band, any ship is fine!

The laughter spilling out from the cracks of the curtain of the living room’s window made Joan’s stomach and her heart tighten uncomfortably, and she fumbled with the lighter a little before she managed to light her cigarette, breathing in slowly, then letting the smoke out. She watched as it curled up towards the night sky, looking almost white against the thick darkness.

She didn’t even announce she was coming out here for a smoke-why should have she? It’s not like any of them (well, except for Regina, her girlfriend) would notice that she was gone.

Joan didn’t even know, what caused her self-doubts to start acting up again. The other three were really welcoming from the start, calling her the newest member of their little family, and Regina even started dating her, for god’s sake, and yet, Joan couldn’t help but feel a little out of place with them. She couldn’t quite explain, what it was that made her feel like that: it was just always lingering in the back of her mind, not allowing her to fully relax while they were in each other’s company. It usually started to nag on her when they weren’t on stage, where they were just ’regular’ people, having a smoke or a few drinks together; these were the moments Joan almost felt like she was intruding, like she was breaking up a bond that existed way before she joined. Not to mention, she still had some anxiety over whether Freddie and Brianna were fine with her dating Regina. They probably wanted someone more cool and interesting for their beloved drummer…

Speaking of the devil (an angel, actually, in Joan’s mind) a warm hand just touched Joan’s shoulder, causing her to shudder slightly. She looked up, a familar warmth replacing the coldness around her heart as she stared into gorgeous, sky blue eyes.

"Hey, stranger.” Regina grinned, her voice even raspier than usual thanks to the alcohol.

"What are you doing out here? You just disappeared without a word. I started to worry in there.”

Joan hummed, watching intently as Regina lowered herself, sitting down on the stairs next to her, their knees bumping against one another.

"I just needed a cigarette.” Joan admitted, offering one to her girlfriend, but to her surprise, Regina declined.

"Everything okay?” The blonde asked, voice soft and warm, and Joan wouldn’t have been able to lie to a voice, a face, an amazing human being like that. She let out a deep sigh, flicking some ash onto the ground.

"Do you think I belong here?” She asked, trying to keep her voice nonchalant. Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you do.”

"It’s just…” Joan started, than trailed off, staring at the cigarette between her fingers instead of her girlfriend. She felt Regina place a comforting hand on her knee, and that was enough for her to open up a little.

"It kind of feels like I don’t. You guys have been friends before I joined.”

"I’m not sure I see your point.” Regina chuckled softly, leaning her head on Joan’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against her. "You are our friend too. I mean…a little bit more for me, but you see what I’m talking about.” She added with a little wink, and Joan couldn’t help but smile.

"That’s true, but still. Maybe I’m messing with the bond you have.”

Regina sighed softly, reaching up and taking Joan’s face between her hands, essentially forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Joan.” She started gently, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"That bond is actually more compete since you joined. We all love you here. You’re the best thing that happened to me, and us, I swear. We couldn’t be happier that you’re with us.”

The honest tone of her voice managed to calm Joan a little. She knew she was being a little ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. She was just built that way.

"How about…Freddie and Brianna? Like…what do they think of our relationship?”

"What would they? They are happy for us.”

"Yeah, but I mean…don’t you think they would want someone…better for their friend?”

Regina snorted, almost like as if she was offended on Joan’s behalf.

"I couldn’t have better.” The blonde declared, her thumbs brushing over Joan’s cheekbones gently. "And they know that too. Stop tearing yourself apart over this, okay? We love you, Joan. All of us. And you do belong here. If those two assholes don’t show their love for you enough, I’ll kick their asses a little and make sure they will.”

Joan let out a hearty laugh at that, not being able to resist pressing her lips against Regina’s, smiling when she felt the blonde sigh happily against her mouth.

One of them definitely loved her, and that in itself would have been enough; but Regina was right, she was exactly where she had to be. She just had to start believing it.


	7. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: read the title lmao

Anonymous asked: Could I get some Joger smut? The plot doesn’t matter. -🐢

Regina’s thighs were shaking around her head, her arousal smearing all over her chin and lips, and Joan felt like she was in Heaven.

Her fingers dug in the soft flesh of her hips, and they were no doubt going to leave marks there come next day. She let out a soft, muffled moan essentially into Regina as the blonde’s lips wrapped around her swollen clit, sucking it into her mouth with a low hum.

One of Joan’s hands travelled down Regina’s torso, slipping underneath her to pinch at a sensitive nipple, making the blonde buck her hips against her face instinctively.

Regina’s jaw was getting a little tired from where she was pleasuring Joan, essentially upside down, but she couldn’t care less. She could spend the rest of her life just eating her girlfriend out, and not even doing anything else.

Joan’s tongue slipped inside her soaked entrance, first with small, teasing thrusts before picking up a quicker pace, jabbing in and out of her in the way she knew Regina liked it. The blonde gasped softly, moving her hips slightly backwards, her own tongue twisting deliciously inside Joan, causing the brunette to moan into her again, and her hips shudder beneath her.

Joan felt her orgasm slowly building up, hot and molten inside her at the double pleasure of Regina’s perfect lips and tongue working their magic on her, while the sweet taste of her girlfriend flooded her tongue, her hips stuttering against her mouth beautifully.

Regina sucked Joan’s clit into her mouth again, the tip of her tongue teasing over it before switching to a sudden, harsh jab, and this finally made Joan fall over the edge, gasping against her girlfriend’s skin as she came, hips shuddering and rolling against Regina’s face.

She threw her head back against the pillow, panting, trying to catch her breath. Regina lifted her head, twisting her neck to look at Joan, her eyes full of lust, lips glistening with Joan’s arousal and she was such a hot sight, Joan thought she was gonna come again just by looking at her.

"Please…” Regina breathed, muscles shaking with the exertion of keeping herself up.

"I’m so close…”

Joan nodded, not wasting any time before pushing two fingers inside her, making Regina let out a beautiful, deep moan, smushing her face against Joan’s thigh, hips thrusting back to fuck herself on the talented fingers inside her.

"That’s it, baby…” Joan groaned, speeding up her thrusts, jabbing mercilessly into Regina’s G-spot.

"Come for me, baby girl.”

Regina whimpered, slacking against Joan’s body as much as she was able to without suffocating her. She was babbling something incoherent, clearly getting closer and closer to her completion.

Joan brought up her other hand, delivering a harsh slap onto Regina’s butt, and that was enough for Regina to lose it, hips pushing back against her fingers with such force Joan was scared for a second she’ll break them.

The blonde came with a cry of Joan’s name, gushing over her hand, shaking as Joan murmured to her softly.

She all but fall onto her face, rolling off of Joan and sprawling out on the bed, panting harshly. Joan chuckled, gently gathering her up in her arms, massaging her girlfriend’s aching neck.

They spent a long time just laying in each other’s arms, catching their breath and slowly coming back to reality.


	8. Funny Side Effects

Anonymous asked: Joan being all doped up on pain meds when she punched that window! (Any pairing is fine!)

Joan giggled, stumbling forward and almost managing to fall on her face. She would have ended up on the floor if it wasn’t for Regina, who took a hold of her arm, keeping her balanced.

"It feels like I’m drunk.” Joan announced with a little slur, a sleepy grin spreading out on her face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Being drunk is what had you end up like this.” She pointed at Joan’s bandaged hand with a little frown. Her girlfriend only tutted.

"It doesn’t even hurt.” She striked back with a little shrug.

"Of course it doesn’t. You’re full of painkillers.”

Joan just giggled again, attempting to step away from Regina and go to the livingroom by herself, but she tripped over the rug and fell on her ass. This only resulted in her laughing even harder, tears streaming down her face as she wheezed.

Regina couldn’t help her own grin now. Sure, she was mad at her girlfriend first- just why in the world did she drink so much to lose control, and punch a window of all things!?- but she had to admit, sleepy, giggly Joan was a quite endearing phenomenon.

"Here.” Regina reached out, taking Joan’s healthy hand and pulling her gently but firmly onto her feet, grabbing her waist to keep her up when she felt how wobbly Joan’s movements were.

Joan grabbed onto her shoulder, staring into her eyes in awe, a dreamy smile tugging at her lips, causing Regina to raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What?”

"You’re pretty.” Joan mused, inspecting Regina’s face like this was the first time she saw her. Regina snorted, but she couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her face.

"And you have a great body.” Joan added, raking her eyes over her girlfriend appreciatively, letting out a low whistle.

"Alright, I think it’s time you sleep.” Regina declared, turning Joan around and leading her to their bed, not really listening to her weak protests.

"I’m not a baby. It’s not bedtime yet.”

Regina pushed her down onto the bed gently, helping her get into a comfortable position, one that preferably didn’t have her injured hand smushed.

"Are you going to have sex with me?” Joan asked with an eyebrow wiggle, reaching for Regina to squeeze her hip playfully. Regina gently swatted her hand away when it started to wander even more.

"Sleep.” Regina commanded, pulling a blanket over the pouting Joan.

"Only if you join me.” Joan said, and Regina- obviously –couldn’t resist. She slipped in beside her, wriggling until the blanket covered them both comfortably. Joan snuggled up to her immediately, leaning her head on her chest.

" 'night.” Joan slurred, and before Regina could catch on, she was already snoring, making the blonde chuckle.

Regina wrapped an arm around her to pull her close, careful of her injured hand.

It didn’t take long until the fear and shock of Joan’s accident from earlier took a toll on her, and she drifted off too, along with her adorably stoned girlfriend.


	9. Hot & Strong

Anonymous asked: i dont even know if requests are open, but i thought about this prompt, and who better to write it than the queen of fem!queen? joan stretching/working out and her partner watching her and getting hot under the collar. any pairing is perfect, or poly!queen if you want!! thank you so much!!

Joan had quite a lot of attractive physical traits. She had beautiful, sparkling green eyes, either glimmering with adorable innocence or were full of mischief, both states of her were extremely pretty. She had an adorable gap between her front teeth that made her smile look all the more endearing, eyes crinkling as she laughed, and in moments like these, Regina felt herself fall in love harder. 

But if she had to pick just one attribute, that always managed to take her breath away completely, was how freaking strong Joan was. 

She has always been on the sporty side, lean but strong, sweeping Regina off her feet right from the start, but as the years went by, she gradually became even more muscular, due to the fact she worked out her stress and frustrations in the gym. 

A more than welcome hobby, indeed. 

Regina felt her heart start to pound faster the moment she walked in; her gorgeous girlfriend was doing push ups, a seemingly effortless activity as she barely let out any sound of discomfort. 

Sweat was trickling down her cheeks and neck, though, and Regina just wanted to drop down onto her knees and lick her all over, worshipping every inch of flushed skin. 

Joan’s arms were flexing just the way Regina liked it, muscles tightening under her skin. God, those arms didn’t just look fantastic; they were really strong too, Regina knew that from experience, like the night before, when Joan pinned her against the wall and she nearly came just by the sheer force of her lover… 

It was a surprise she didn’t start drooling right there. Regina didn’t even realize before that she was that into muscular girls, but seeing Joan like this moved something inside her, in her very core. Something about the fact that she could let go of some the control she sometimes latched onto too hard, and allow herself to be small and dainty while a strong woman holds her close and protects her from the outside world made her swoon and melt. 

She managed to forgot why she even came down here in the first place. Maybe she wanted to ask Joan what she wants for dinner or something like that, but it didn’t really matter now as she was staring at her flexing her gorgeous muscles, causing Regina’s skin to become quite flushed as well.

Regina was so caught up in her headspace she didn’t even realize when Joan stopped working out and walked over to her, she only snapped back into reality when she felt Joan cup her cheeks. 

"Everything okay?“ Joan asked softly, thumbs brushing across her cheekbones and Regina let out an embarrassing little groan. 

"Yeah… More than okay.” Regina breathed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as her eyes travelled all over Joan’s arms, her abs, her long, lean legs… 

"You just seem a little flushed.“ Joan continued, searching eyes boring into Regina’s, causing her to let out a soft sigh. 

"It’s just… You’re so fucking hot.” Regina said eventually, all but melting when Joan let out a hearty laugh and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her tight. 

Regina burrowed close against her chest, purring happily. 

Those strong arms were amazing for hugs, too.


	10. Slip

Anonymous asked: rolled my ankle today while walking on campus (i’m fine just feeling like bit of a fool cause my college made me get checked out by a first wider and made a big deal about it). so here’s a prompt: joan hurting her ankle and her girlfriend/girlfriends reacting/taking care of her.

"It’s not a big deal. Barely hurts.“

Joan squeezed out from between gritted teeth, having a hard time masking the searing pain that shot through her ankle at every single movement. 

"You almost broke your ankle. I think it’s a pretty big fucking deal.” Regina shot back, her voice still shaking a little bit after witnessing her girlfriend falling down the stairs, twisting her ankle painfully. 

Joan tutted softly, wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck as they walked-well, stumbled, thanks to the fact Joan wasn’t exactly in great walking shape-forward, Regina taking most of Joan’s weight as she let her girlfriend lean onto her. 

"We have to take you to the doctor. Maybe it really is broken.“ Regina continued, her heart clenching in sympathy when Joan hissed in pain at the next step. 

Joan didn’t have the strength to protest; her ankle really did hurt like hell and she also knew that Regina wouldn’t let her get away and would drag her to the doctor even if she resisted. 

So, she let herself be half-carried, trying to put as little weight onto her injured leg as much as possible, while Regina cooped to her softly, trying to take her mind off of the pain. 

*

Her ankle wasn’t broken but it was rolled pretty badly, and the doctor advised for Joan to rest. 

She was currently reclining on the bed, her leg propped in Regina’s lap who was pressing a pack of ice against the aching muscle. 

"Does it hurt now?” Regina asked softly, her eyes full of worry, and Joan wanted to kiss the scared little pout off of her lips, but it was hard to lean forward without jostling her injured leg. 

"A little. But you’re making it a lot better.“ Joan mused with a little grin, causing Regina to roll her eyes and chuckle softly. 

"Well I’m your girlfriend, that’s what I’m for.” She replied with a little shrug, but she couldn’t help the little smile from tugging at her lips at the fact that she managed to ease some of her girlfriend’s pain. 

"You know what else would make me feel better?“ Joan asked coyly, with that sunny smile of hers and Regina already felt her heart melt. 

"What?" 

"A kiss.”

Regina grinned, very carefully pushing Joan’s leg off her lap. 

"Well, we can certainly arrange that.“

She scooted forward until she was snuggled neatly against Joan’s side. They pressed their lips together, Joan bringing up a hand to caress Regina’s cheeks as a thank you for taking care of her so well. 

That kiss was definitely healing, because Joan already felt so much better.


	11. Dangerous Diet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder

Anonymous asked: Any ship, passing out /dieting.

It was a really stupid idea, Regina knew that, but she was determined to lose weight; and since almost nothing was working, she decided to go on an extremely strict diet, that was more like starving herself, but she refused to call it that. 

Joan caught on that something was not quite right immediately when Regina declined her favorite dessert, claiming she was too full. 

"You’re never too full for chocolate mousse. And you’ve barely eaten anything the whole day.“

"Oh, it’s fine.” Regina answered dismissively, acting all nonchalant, but her behavior already raised alarms in Joan’s head. 

And this strange behavior continued. 

Regina regularly skipped dinner, munching on nothing but an apple the whole day, purposefully forgetting different meals, avoiding sweets at all cost, her typical weekend snackings completely stopped. 

It was very concerning, especially because she seemed to be getting sick, her skin always pale, eyes sunken in with deep dark circles under them, and she was always irritated from the constant hunger nagging at her stomach. 

"Baby, you need to eat something.“ Joan kept nagging her on that day, trying to get her to get some cereal inside her stomach at least. 

"You can’t leave without eating breakfast.”

"Would you stop that!?“ Regina snapped, pushing herself back from the table with more force than necessary. Ah, yeah. The irritation. 

"Stop what, exactly?” Joan asked, raising her eyebrows. Regina was acting hella weird. 

"Treating me like a toddler. I’m fine!“ Regina growled. Joan let out a deep sigh. 

"Regina, you’re not fine. Something’s going on with you, and… ”

"Nothing’s going on with me!“ Regina shouted, rising to her feet way too quickly, and she immediately got dizzy; her ears started to ring, and she was faintly aware that Joan kept calling her name, but then the world went dark and she couldn’t hear or see anything anymore. 

*

She woke up in the hospital, hooked up to the IV, with Joan sitting next to her bed with a worried expression. 

"What happened?” She croaked, confused. Why was she in the hospital? She wasn’t sick. 

"You passed out.“ Joan explained as calmly as possible, but her voice was shaking. 

"You’re malnutritoned. Basically starving.”

Regina blinked in confusion, processing the information. She wasn’t starving, she was just dieting… 

Joan gently squeezed her hand, rubbing comforting circles onto the back of her hand with her thumbs. 

"The doc also said you should see an eating disorder specialist.“

"Wha…” Regina honestly couldn’t believe her own ears. Why were they treating her like she was sick!? 

"You haven’t been eating well lately. And this is dangerous.“ Joan explained, squeezing her hand tighter. 

''Please, baby. Go to that therapy. For your own sake.”

Regina was about to protest, but she saw how sad her girlfriend’s eyes were, and she quickly swallowed it. Well, it was true: she has been eating significally less, so much in fact that sometimes she went a whole day without any food. And though she hated the thought of putting the weight back on, the rational part of her brain told her that she really needed help, and she couldn’t keep doing this. 

*

It wasn’t an easy ride: Regina sometimes had the urge to skip her meals, but Joan was right there with her, encouraging her through it, praising her when she finally managed to clear her plate. 

Joan also accompanied her a lot in therapy, holding her hand when things were becoming too much. 

She had worse days and she had better days, but with her caring girlfriend and her own steely determination, she soon started to get much better.


	12. When Your Crush Likes You And You Don't Even Know It...

Anonymous asked: High School au! One of the girls "cleans up" (like gets contacts/gets their braces off/straightened their hair) to impress their crush, turns out her crush was into her all along.

Finally, her stupid glasses were gone. This definitely called for a celebration. 

Joan couldn’t help but grin at her reflection in the mirror. Now she didn’t look like a teacher’s pet little nerd anymore. 

The braces were gone too, and though they didn’t completely fix the gap between her front teeth, the situation was still much better than it used to be. 

Her hair also looked much better, not so frizzy and lame anymore. 

There was no way Regina will say no to her when she asks her out now. 

*

Joan cleared her throat a little awkwardly, causing Regina to turn around, a beautiful smile already splaying out on her face, and god, Joan wanted to kiss her so much… 

"Hey.“ Joan greeted her, her cheeks quickly turning red. 

"Hi. You look a little different.” Regina said, inspecting Joan’s face who couldn’t help but stand a little taller. 

"Yeah. Much better, right?“ Joan grinned, but her heart immediately dropped at Regina’s expression; the blonde looked… Confused? 

"Well, I always thought you were cute.” Regina said matter of factly, and Joan’s jaw dropped. Did she hear this correctly? 

"What do you mean?“ She asked, not able to mask her surprise. Regina laughed, but there was a a beautiful blush coloring her cheeks. 

"I said what I said.”

Joan took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Okay, so apparently, Regina liked her all along!? What the hell. Now it definitely was her chance to gather her courage and ask her out. 

"Uhm… Okay, well… Do you wanna grab a burger or something?“ 

Regina’s smile widened even more, and she nodded. 

"I’m glad you finally got your shit together, Deacon.”

Joan couldn’t help but grin proudly. Well, she was kind of stupid for going all the way to change how she looked, even though the girl of her dreams was into her all along, but still.

She did get herself a date anyways, didn’t she?


	13. Bundle of Joy

Anonymous asked: Regina and Joan right their son Roberts birth. ( Ahh lot of fluf 😍😍)

"He’s so beautiful.“

Regina’s voice sounded a little choked up, and Joan chuckled. 

"Getting a little emotional, huh?" 

"Oh, hush you.” Regina laughed a little wetly, wiping at her eyes. 

Robert stirred in Joan’s arms, his little mouth opening on a yawn, making them let out a simultaneous “aww”. 

Joan pressed a little kiss onto the baby’s forehead and he closed his eyes again, relaxing in his mother’s arms. 

Joan looked up at Regina again, and she felt her heart flutter happily at the unabashed awe she saw in her eyes. 

"You’re staring.“ She said softly, her cheeks a little flushed. Regina nodded, grinning. 

"Of course I am. You’re beautiful.” Regina cooed, and Joan snorted. 

"Brave thing to say after you watched me giving birth.“

Regina laughed, snuggling up to her wife. 

"You’re so fucking strong. I would have died.”

"Oh, next time it’s your turn.“ Joan joked, poking Regina in the stomach playfully, but she just grinned. 

Regina stroked a finger down Robert’s cheeks, letting out a contented sigh. Joan gently grabbed her hand, the other holding their baby more securely. 

Now she was feeling a little emotional too; Robert was the most gorgeous little thing she’s ever seen, sleeping soundly in her arms, and Regina, her perfect, caring wife was snuggled under her arms neatly. 

What else would she need?


	14. Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: bondage

Anonymous asked: I don't have a lot of experience with dom/sub, but I DID bunny for my friend when she was learning rope and I love how they do it. Maybe one of the girls is a rope exhibitionist, and they get trusses up for hours? And people come and tickle or caress them. While the dom watched them at the side.

Regina was so fucking beautiful like that, her skin flushed, pretty pink lips parted on little gasps as she was basking in the feeling of being put out on display. 

Joan crossed her legs, raking her eyes over her form appreciatively. Regina glanced at her from the corner of her eye, blushing even deeper. 

"Feeling good, Princess?“ Joan asked softly, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair. The blonde nodded, licking her lips. 

Another girl came up to them, stroking a hand down Regina’s stomach and Regina shivered, letting out a happy sigh as she was sliding deeper into subspace. 

"Your sub is really beautiful.” The girl said appreciatively, and Joan felt her chest swell with pride. 

She turned back to Regina once the girl left, raising a bottle of water to her lips. 

"Drink.“

Regina did, obediently, though her eyes were so hooded and she was so far gone in her own head, it was a wonder she didn’t spill it on herself. 

Joan checked the ropes to make sure they weren’t too tight; she wouldn’t want her beautiful Princess to be uncomfortable. 

She pecked her lips gently, chuckling when Regina chased after her lips with a little whine. 

"Don’t worry. After the scene ends, we’ll cuddle a lot.”

Regina let out a happy noise at that. Another dom has come up to caress her, and Joan was so proud of her beautiful sub, so eager and pliant and happy. 

To be honest, when Regina announced she wanted to be tied up while other people could caress and tickle her, leering at her like she was an artifact in a museum, Joan was a little weirded out by it; but now she could tell how much her sub enjoyed it, she decided to lean back and enjoy the sight too.


	15. Dom Bonding Time

Anonymous asked: I love sub!Brianna and sub!Freddie's bonding time it's so lovely. uwu Could we have one for Dom!Joan and Dom!Regina's as well? What would they be talking about? ;) Also experience sharing?

"Don’t you ever feel… Shitty?“

Joan looked up from her beer, surprised.

"What do you mean?” She asked, frowning a little. Regina shrugged, but the blush on her face was pretty tell-tale.

"I mean… We’re basically hurting our partners. I don’t know, sometimes I feel so bad about it…“

Joan nodded, reaching for her hand to gently squeeze it, making Regina blush even deeper.

"Sometimes I drop too. But if you listen to your sub, and give them proper aftercare, then everything’s all right.”

Regina nodded, smiling a little.

"Would you mind… Giving me some more advice? On… How to be a better dom?“

Joan grinned. She was more than happy to provide Regina with all thr information she needed. She was quite fascinated with the blonde…

"First of all, as much as you think you’re the boss, you’re not. Your sub is. If they say no, or if they safeword, you have to back off. They might get told what to do in bed, but if you think about it, so do you. And that’s the most important thing you have to remember.”

"Never thought about it that way.“ Regina admitted.

"Yeah, that might be surprising to newcomers. Let’s not forget about that, okay?”

Regina nodded again. She looked so eager to learn.

"Oh, and another thing. You’re allowed to show emotions. None of that hardass shit where you act like a piece of rock. You are allowed to be soft, and sometimes you’ll want to be taken care of too. And that’s okay.“

Regina smiled. She was so happy they found Joan and Brianna. They were extremely helpful, and so lovely…

"Thank you.” Regina said, blushing when Joan pressed a light kiss onto her knuckles.

"You’re more than welcome.“ Joan purred with a a dangerous smirk, making Regina’s head swim.


	16. Attentive Wife

Anonymous asked: Regina gives foot massage to heavily pregnant Joan with lot of fluff 😊!

Regina seemed to be getting really good at metacommunication in the past few months, because a single movement, a sound or an expression was enough for her to immediately catch on what her wife needed at the moment. 

Joan barely let out an exhausted groan and Regina was there with her in an instant, making her chuckle. 

“What hurts?” Regina asked softly, lowering herself onto the bed where Joan was residing with a tired smile. 

“My legs are absolutely killing me.” Joan admitted with a wince. Regina cooed, leaning forward to peck her lips gently, one hand absentmindedly smoothing over her swollen stomach. 

“I’ve got you.”

With that, she pulled away - causing Joan to pout slightly- and positioned herself at Joan’s legs, grabbing a foot and placing it on her lap. 

Joan couldn’t help but let out a relieved groan when she felt Regina press down gently but firmly on her swollen ankle, fingers rubbing at the sore muscles expertly. 

“Good?” She asked, looking up at Joan with a caring smile. Joan nodded, lolling her head back against the bedpost comfortably. 

The tension soon started leaving her body as Regina kept working on her foot before reaching for the other one, giving it the same treatment. 

The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw that Joan’s eyes were drooping, her face utterly blissed.

“Am I that good?” She asked with a smirk and Joan grinned, nodding. 

“Definitely. I feel much better now.”

Regina let go of her leg gently, scrambling further up on the bed to snuggle up to her wife.

“Thank you.” Joan said softly, wrapping an arm around Regina and pressing a grateful kiss onto the top of her head. 

Regina hummed, splaying a palm across Joan’s stomach with a coy smile. 

“Anytime. Only the best for you and our little Bean.”


	17. Dr. Taylor

Anonymous asked: Joger, Joan expected her new orthodontist Dr. Taylor to be an older gentleman. Instead she finds out it's Doctor Regina Taylor, the hottest woman she's even seen, while she has her mouth proped open and her cheeks spread. She's not sure if she's embarrassed or aroused.

Joan absolutely hated dentists. It was so humiliating, sitting in that chair with her mouth wide open and a stranger stuffing their hand in there… God, who the hell came up with that? 

She couldn’t help her nervously bouncing legs; she needed braces, and she knew that today will be mostly just a checking up, to see about the damage, but she still couldn’t help but feel hella nervous. 

The assistant was definitely getting annoyed with her constant squirming, if the looks she sent her was anything to go by. Joan just snickered; she had every right to be nervous! 

“Dr. Taylor!" 

Joan turned around when she heard the assistant’s voice. She didn’t know much about this dr. Taylor, only that they were the best orthodontist around here. But nothing more. 

She almost got a heart attack when she saw her. Yes, her, because the doc wasn’t and old guy like Joan has expected, but a young woman around her age, with long blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes and angelic features. 

Dr. Taylor gave a quick smile to her assistant before walking over to Joan, smiling down at her warmly. Joan couldn’t help but smile back. 

"Joan Deacon, I assume?” She asked, skimming through the paper in her hand. Joan had to swallow before she was able to make a coherent sentence. 

“Yes, uhm, dr. Taylor.”

“Regina, please.” The blonde said, her eyes glinting in the neon lights, and Joan just wanted to get up and kiss her senseless. 

Too bad her mouth will be too occupied for that. 

She felt a blush creep across her cheeks as Regina asked her to open her mouth for her. Joan usually closed her eyes at the dentist’s, not even wanting to see the equipment they are putting in there, but now she couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful woman above her. 

Joan must have looked like a fucking creep, staring up at her while her mouth was spread wide and Regina was poking around with a piece of metal, but if you meet the world’s most beautiful woman, how could you take your eyes off her!? 

“Alright, I think we’re done.” Regina announced after some poking around, and as weird as it sounds, Joan was almost sad when she pulled her hand away. At least they had some kind of contact… 

Regina started rambling about the type of braces she’d need, but Joan couldn’t pay attention; she could only saw those pretty pink lips and those rosy cheeks… 

“I’ve written everything down for you.” Regina said with a smile, handing the papers to Joan who just nodded lamely. 

She never would have thought she would want to go back to a dentist, but to Regina? 

God, she didn’t even want to leave.


	18. Dr. Taylor Part 2 (Regina's POV)

Anonymous asked: More about Joan and Dr. Taylor? Maybe (despite Joan's crowding/bite issue/ etc, that is obvious to her) Regina finds herself uncomfortably attracted to her patient. She knows is unprofessional, but she can't help it!

She knows she’s not supposed to be attracted to her patients. 

That was hella immoral, in a way, as they were vulnerable and basically at her mercy, but still. 

Regina couldn’t exactly deny that Joan was adorable. 

She was exactly Regina’s type, tall and lean but muscular, with long wavy brown hair and bangs, beautiful green eyes, and those lips… 

Even the gap between her front teeth- the reason she needed braces in the first place - were adorable as hell, and Regina surely didn’t think about kissing her, oh no… 

But she really couldn’t help when Joan came back so they could start actually putting up the braces, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest with how hard it was beating. 

Regina was pretty sure she was making a fool out of herself by how much she was stuttering and blushing, but Joan was staring up at her, smiling gently as if to encourage her, warming Regina’s heart. 

Her favorite part of the day became when Joan arrived for her check-up, she was as excited as a little kid during Christmas whenever she looked at her notes and could see that Joan arrives soon. 

Joan was not only beautiful, she was smart and kind and funny, always sharing some great anecdote with Regina before she took her place in her chair, and if Regina didn’t know any better, she would have thought maybe she was flirting with her… 

Regina basically felt physical pain too when she saw Joan suffer under her hands, she hated causing her pain. She only wanted to kiss her and cuddle up to her and never, ever hurt her again. 

But they had to get her braces, there was no denying that. At least that meant Joan would come back to her again and again and again…


	19. Dr. Taylor Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight praise kink and pain kink

Anonymous asked: I'm sorry my pervy mind went straight to, "Joan's a giant bottom and has a thing for praise and pain" . She can't help enjoying Dr. Taylor praise how white her teeth are and how she's such a good candidate for treatment. She shouldn't enjoy the pain of her braces being slowly tightened.

She hated going to the dentist, but to be honest, she quickly changed her mind after she met Regina. 

There was something… Strangely enjoyable in the way she was at her mercy all the time, and okay, it may have been a little fucked up, but she just couldn’t help it. 

Regina didn’t seem like she owned a sex dungeon or was very dominant in general, but the positions here at least gave something for Joan to dream about. 

Whenever Regina gently but firmly ordered her to open her mouth, Joan felt a strange surge of emotions rush through her, and she was pretty sure she has never opened her mouth that eagerly in her life before. 

Despite the fact she was putting uncomfortable, cold pieces of metal into her mouth, Joan felt warm, much warmer than she should have… 

And god, when Regina praised her… Telling her how much better her teeth are looking now, how great of a patient she is, following the doctor’s orders so well… 

Becoming wet in the dentist’s chair was not an experience Joan ever though she’s gonna have, but she didn’t really mind. 

Also, Joan always thought her pain threshold was low and she hated pain, but Regina seemed to have new surprises for her with every session they had. 

Tightening braces was a hella uncomfortable feeling, but Joan -damn her perverted mind - learned to enjoy that too. 

Maybe she wasn’t gripping the arm of the chair so much because she was suffering, but maybe because she tried to stop herself from squirming as Regina slowly tortured her… 

At least her red face didn’t sell her, because Regina thought she was just in pain; well, she was, but her orthodontist didn’t need to know she liked it.


	20. Uncalled For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight angst, slut-shaming

Anonymous asked: During an argument, someone says something uncalled for and they can feel their partner put up their emotional 'walls'?

Calling Regina a “slut” was definitely way too much and overstepping a line. 

Joan was so fucking angry; she thought they were supposed to be serious, that their relationship wasn’t just a bloody fling. 

But apparently, Regina thought differently, if flirting with another girl was any indication. 

And as much as Regina tried to explain that she was just being nice, and hugging an old friend wasn’t fucking flirting, but Joan’s mind was covered in a red fog. 

She knew about Regina’s dating history, and she sure as hell didn’t want to be just another trophy. 

Still, calling her girlfriend a “slut who spreads her legs for everyone” was not something she should have said, like ever. 

Joan realized her mistake a few days later, after she calmed down a little and could see reason.

Fuck. She shouldn’t have said that. Why the hell did she say that!? And was Regina really flirting, or did her jealousy blew things out of proportion? 

She wanted to apologize, she really did, but Regina shut her off completely. She looked melancholc all the time, barely speaking more than two words each day, her eyes always red and puffy, like she was crying all the time. 

Joan could tell it was her fault. Regina has opened up to her about being slutshamed and called terrible names before, and how much things like that hurt her, and yet, Joan was so stupid and angry that she didn’t even realize what she was doing. 

A week has passed, and Regina still didn’t let her in. She always slept with her back turned to Joan, and she flinched away from every little touch. 

She made it explicitly clear, that she didn’t want Joan near her. 

Still, they had to talk this through. They couldn’t continue like this, with Joan boiling in her guilt and Regina hiding behind her walls. They had to sort things out. 

So Joan sat Regina down one day, took a deep breath, and apologized. 

“Why did it take you so long?” Regina asked, her voice exhausted and so, so said, it made Joan’s heart clench. 

“Because I felt like you’ve put walls up around you. I didn’t want to ambush you.”

Regina hummed, fiddling with her blanket. Joan carefully took her hand, letting out a breath of relief when Regina didn’t flinch away. 

“I’m so sorry, baby girl. I didn’t mean it. No one should call you that. It was an awful thing to do, I overreacted, and I was a total asshole. Can you forgive me?" 

Regina let out a shaky breath then nodded, letting Joan hug her close. 

Obviously, they needed more than just a hug to fully resort things between them, but that was a good start.


	21. Pregnant Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: JOGER HOT PREGNANT SEX!!

Regina has been constantly horny for the past few months, a side effect of the pregnancy that was definitely exhausting, but quite thrilling at the same time. 

So, Joan needed to be ready all the time to satisfy her horny wife. 

She woke up to a tap on her shoulder that gradually became harsher, basically slapping at her when she didn’t react quickly enough. 

“Huh… What?” She croaked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes while turning onto her back. 

Regina was in a half-sitting position, glaring down at her intently, one hand cradling her swollen belly. 

“I want to have sex.”

Joan groaned; she seriously contemplated falling back asleep, but Regina shook her again. 

“Joan, please. Have sex with me.” She whined, her voice even needier than before, and Joan knew any protest would be a lost cause. 

She rolled onto Regina, careful not to smush her belly, not wasting too much time before slipping a hand under Regina’s nightgown. 

The blonde let out a happy moan, spreading her legs to give her more space. Joan circled her clit with a finger, causing Regina to buck her hips forward impatiently. 

“Inside.” She demanded, and okay, as sleepy as Joan was, she was still only human, and her wife growling to be fucked was too hot to handle. 

She teased Regina despite her squirming and whining, making sure she was wet enough before slipping a finger inside. Regina clamped around the single digit immediately. 

“Joan, for fuck’s sake, I’m pregnant, not made out of glass! Fuck me properly!”

Joan added a second finger, leaning forward to capture Regina’s lips in a deep kiss, gaaping when Regina tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“Joan, please, please, please…” She whimpered, hips bucking up weakly under the weight of her stomach, tugging on Joan’s hair. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Joan shushed her gently, picking up her pace. When the pad of her fingers brushed against Regina’s G-spot, the blonde howled. 

“Harder!” Regina whined, and Joan could feel her arm cramping up with the force she was fucking her wife with, but she tried to ignore it: she needed to take care of her needy Princess. 

Regina kept moaning and panting, one hand clawing at the sheets, the other tangled in Joan’s hair to pull her closer; she was gushing over Joan’s fingers, inner walls clenching down hungrily as she was nearing her orgasm. 

“Come for me, Princess.” Joan murmured into her neck, sucking a mark into the soft skin lazily, making Regina gasp. 

Joan added a third finger for good measure, now aiming directly for Regina’s most sensitive spot, and now she was babbling incoherently, begging and writhing under Joan. 

Regina came with a cry of Joan’s name, squirting all over her hand before sagging back against the pillow, well-fucked and utterly spent. 

Joan pulled out slowly, chuckling as she took in Regina’s blissed expression. 

“Satisfied?" 

Regina hummed with a little nod, eyes already slipping close. Joan leaned down to press a kiss onto the mound of her stomach before settling down too. 

They’ll probably start their morning with another round, so she better gets some rest until then.


	22. Dr. Taylor Part 4

Anonymous asked: Dentist au Joan and Regina flirting?

Regina couldn’t help her giddy smile when Joan finally walked through the door, her patient’s lips also curling into a smile. 

“Hello, Joan.” Regina greeted her softly. “How are you feeling today?" 

"Much better now that I can see you, doc.” Joan mused, grinning, revealing her braces and Regina felt herself blush. 

“Take a seat.”

Joan did, taking her place in the chair, unable to stop smiling up at Regina again. 

“You look really good, today, doc. New scrubs?" 

Regina laughed, but the blush on her cheeks was pretty tell-tale. 

"I was just about to compliment you, you know? You look really nice today. I mean, you always do, but you look even better now.”

Joan couldn’t help but blush too. Maybe she looked so pretty, because she was truly happy to see her dentist again. 

Regina retrieved something from the tray, and Joa opened her mouth, letting her poke and prod around while trying not to grin. Regina was way too pretty from up close. 

“It seems like your braces are working pretty well.” Regina stated with a kind smile as she pulled back. 

“Your teeth look fantastic, I must say.”

Now Joan was unable to grin, and Regina smiled back, her gorgeous blue eyes shining in the neon lights. 

“So, when’s our next date?” Joan asked, and Regina chuckled. 

“How about two weeks later?” she asked it with so much playfulness in her voice, like she was just asking Joan out on a date, and it definitely didn’t fail to make Joan feel all warm. 

“Sounds great, doc. Can’t wait.”


	23. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Regina being spanked....

Regina felt so exposed, completely naked, ass in the air, fingers gripping onto the sheets beneath her. 

But god, she loved every second of it. 

“So gorgeous.” Joan murnured behind her, smoothing her palm over Regina’s butt, making her tremble in anticipation. 

“I fucking love your ass.” Joan chuckled, squeezing a round cheek possesively and Regina blushed, laying her head on her folded arms. 

She got so comfortable that when the first blow came, she screamed.

“Responsive. Nice.” Joan grinned, gently patting the abused flesh before striking again, making Regina cry out. 

“Your ass is just made for spanking.” Joan continued, slapping the quickly pinkening skin again. “So big and round… Perfect.”

She spanked Regina quickly, three times in a row, grinning when the blonde started grinding her hips against the sheets, looking for some release.

“You love it, don’t you?” Joan growled, slapping her thigh this time and Regina howled. 

Embarrassment washed over her as she felt herself drip onto the sheets beneath her, her clit swollen and screaming for some stimulation. 

Joan didn’t seem to mind her excitement, though. 

She spanked Regina on both cheeks at the same time, marvelling in the way the flesh trembled beneath her hand. 

Regina’s skin was flushed red and it was stinging everywhere like hell, but she couldn’t stop panting into the pillow like a dog in heat, desperately rubbing her clit against the bed. 

“Just a few more.” Joan whispered into her ears, her voice much softer. “Do you think you can take it?" 

Regina licked her dry lips before she could speak:

"Yes… I can take it.” she croaked, and Joan smiled, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. 

A harsh slap on the ass followed immediately, and the sudden switch between soft and rough made Regina writhe. 

God, of course she could take it. 

She wanted to take it.


	24. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: miscarriage, pregnancy, angst

Anonymous asked: Joger with angsty pregnancy.

When they decided they want to have a baby, none of them expected things to go so awry. 

No one does, probably. 

Regina concieved surprisingly easily, and things went quite smoothly for a few months. 

Until they didn’t. 

Regina started getting sick a lot, but it wasn’t like a simple morning sickness; she passed out constantly, was fatigued a lot, and had terrible stomach cramps. 

And Joan started to panic, but she tried not to show it: she knew she had to be there for Regina, who was already getting desperate. 

“I don’t want to lose the baby.” she whimpered after another sick episode, lying on the bed, her cheeks pale, lips trembling as she tried to hold back the tears. 

“Joan, I can’t lose the baby!" 

"Shh, love. You’re not going to lose it. Everything is going to be okay.” Joan tried to calm her, but she had a hard time masking the panic in her own voice. 

She really wasn’t sure if everything is going to be okay, after all. 

And when Regina started bleeding one day, she was one-hundred percent sure nothing is going to be okay. 

Her lover’s face was grey, her eyes swimming in tears as she laid in the hospital bed, and Joan’s heart was breaking for her and their baby they never had a chance to meet. 

She wanted to console Regina somehow, but she couldn’t. There was nothing to be said after a tragedy like that. 

Joan wrapped her arms around Regina, just holding her as she cried into her chest, Joan’s own tears spilling out and running down her cheeks. 

They were both sure they have never experienced so much pain before in their life.


	25. A Different Date

Anonymous asked: (a girl of your choosing) being stood up by her supposed date but (another girl of your choosing) appears instead and comforts and show her a good time!

Joan checked her phone again. 

And again. And again. 

Still nothing. 

She groaned, slumping back in her chair. She has been sitting in the restaurant for over an hour, and her date still didn’t show up. 

It was clear she was getting stood up, a thing Joan hated beyond belief. She was about to pack up her stuff and just leave, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. 

“Joan?" 

She looked up, surprised to see Regina standing over her table. 

"Regina, what are you doing here?” Joan asked. 

“I get food from here sometimes.” she pointed at the containers in her hands before looking at Joan again. 

“And you?" 

Joan gave a deep sigh. "I was supposed to have a date here, but I got stood up.”

Regina hissed in sympathy before giving a little smile. 

“I’m sorry, Joan.”

Joan hummed, nodding. She was about to leave again, but then Regina spoke again. 

“Do you mind if I sit?" 

Joan’s eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded. She liked Regina, so what harm would it do? 

Regina sat opposite her, grabbing the menu. 

"Let’s order champagne. The most expensive one. My treat.”

Joan laughed in disbelief. “What are we celebrating?" 

"Who knows?” Regina said with a misterious smile, and it made Joan’s heart flutter for some reason. 

When the waiter filled their glasses, Regina raised her own. 

“To forgetting about asshole date partners. And to new oppurtinities.”

Joan couldn’t help but raise her glass equally eagerly with a wide smile.


	26. Fight From The Inside

Anonymous asked: Did you know Rog played Fight from the Inside's bass part himself. Can you write something like Joan teaches Reg how to play bass . Reg falls in live with Joan but she can't accept that she is lesbian. Than she writes this song. Continuation is up to you our talented Bambi.

She just hoped her cheeks weren’t too red, and her body didn’t tremble too much when Joan placed a gentle hand over hers. 

The single touch filled her with electricity, making her skin tingle all over, and Regina seriously felt like falling apart. 

“It’s getting better.” Joan said, her smooth, gentle voice making Regina’s heart flutter against her best judgement. 

“But it needs a little more flow, you know?" 

No, in fact, Regina didn’t know. And not because she was stupid or didn’t care about bass; she was the one to ask Joan for help, after all. 

But she couldn’t concentrate on anything, but the feeling of their skin touching, how gentle Joan’s voice was, how adorable that little tooth gap was in between her front teeth… 

She didn’t know what the hell has gotten into her ever since Joan agreed to teach her bass for her new song. 

It was like she went crazy, unable to tremble and flush whenever Joan so much as looked at her. 

But she wasn’t gay. She was straight, totally, completely straight, and maybe she was just embarrassed by her lack of bass skills, and that’s why she was blushing all the time. 

Regina was pretty great at lying to herself, but this time, no matter how hard she tried, it sounded phony to her own ears.

*

The song seemed to take on a completely new meaning as Regina did an almost complete rewrite, crossing out words and writing whole new paragraphs. 

Everything she has ever felt in the last few weeks poured into her words. 

She was fighting against it. 

Or, for it? To be free? To be able to let go of her doubts, and give in to the feeling freely? 

Regina wasn’t completely sure in the end, but it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders once she finished. 

*

"It’s really nice. Liked the bass part, too.” Joan joked as she lightly elbowed her. 

“Seriously, it’s really good, Reg. What are you fighting so hard in it?" 

Regina hummed, biting her lip. God, she wished she knew too. 

"A feeling.” she said quietly, and Joan raised her eyebrows in question. 

“A feeling?" 

"Yes. Something that confuses me, and scares me, but… I think I know what I want. Or at least, I hope so.”

Joan smiled warmly, squeezing her hand, and Regina felt dizzy. 

“I’m glad you could write it out. Gotta go, see you tonight?" 

Regina just nodded lamely. 

When Joan lightly kissed her cheek as a goodbye, Regina felt like that now she was one-hundred percent sure, what she wanted.


	27. Some Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Gwen is Gwilym Lee, and Jo is Joe Mazzello from BoRhap!

dancingdeakysstuff asked: Old Joger gives advices to Jo about her relationship with Gwen and nasty paparazzis.

“The most important lesson: keep your cool. Don’t try to beat paparazzos up.”

Joan gave Regina a look, who held her hands up in defense.

“They were fucking vultures, what was I supposed to do?”

Joan waved a dismissive hand, turning back to Jo and Gwen.

“Don’t mind her. Be polite, but you can always say something cryptid to scare them off.”

“I think you can give us lessons of that. You’re like, the queen of cryptid.” Jo laughed, and Joan gave a shrug and a sly smile.

“There will always be rumors, so prepare for that, too.” Regina chimed in.

“Rumors…?” Gwen asked, a little confused.

“I mean, we are already out, what’s there to have rumors about?"

Joan and Regina chuckled at the same time, giving each other a look that basically read "oh these sweet, naive children”.

“Rumors can be spread about anything, basically.” Regina answered, frowning as a few not so nice memories came to mind.

“There was a time people were convinced Regina was cheating on me because she hugged one of her friends. There were entire speculations about it.” Joan reminisced, shaking her head at the memory.

Gwen and Jo winced, unconsciously pulling closer to each other.

“Be careful with those posts with Bella.” Regina said softly.

“People might take it the wrong way. That’s the problem with the internet…"

"Save this for another day, old hag.” Joan snickered, pressing a quick kiss onto Regina’s cheek to take the edge off her words.

“And people would think we’re breaking up everytime we don’t smile at each other, right?” Jo perked up, and they both nodded.

“Absolutely. You’re getting the hang of this, kid.” Regina chuckled softly.

Jo and Gwen shared a look.

So, they have a lot to learn about how to navigate a successful relationship in this industry; thank god they had Regina and Joan to help them with anything they needed.


	28. Everything Is Going To Be Fine If You Choose Me

Anonymous asked: Joger + " Everyting is going to be fine if you choose me "

Joan poured some more warm water over Regina, causing the blonde to hum softly. 

“Comfy?” Joan asked, and Regina just hummed again in response. 

She was acting a little weird today, and Joan couldn’t help but notice. She decided not to nudge her, just wait until she feels comfortable enough to open about. 

Joan dragged a soft sponge over Regina’s back, and she lolled her head back with a contented sigh. 

“He came to me today, you know.”

Joan stopped in mid-move, completely frozen. She looked at Regina’s face to see if she was kidding, but she seemed serious. 

Regina’s asshole ex boyfriend has been trying subtly to get back together with her, but now he seemed to use a more direct approach. 

She washed Regina, leaning over the edge of the tub, thinking. 

Joan wasn’t sure if she could deal with the possibility of Regina leaving her and going back to him… 

“What did you reply?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but it wasn’t easy with the lump in her throat. 

“I told him to go away. Then he asked me to choose.” Regina explained softly, leaning into Joan’s touch. 

“He did that emotional manipulation shit again. Reminiscing about our relationship and reminding me that I’d have a better life with him.”

Joan couldn’t help but growl. She wanted to grab the guy and drown him in the same water Regina was bathing in. 

Or not, because she didn’t want him close to Regina. 

“But I feel like I’m safe with you.” Regina said, looking up at Joan with her big doe eyes. 

Joan felt her heart flutter happily. 

“Yes. Everything is going to be fine if you choose me.”

She immediately regretted this sentence. God, she sounded exactly like him, like the guy Regina had to be saved from, possessive and trying to make decisions for her. 

“I’m sorry.” she stuttered. “I don’t want to decide for you. It’s your choice, you’re…" 

Regina shushed her gently, pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles.

"I want to be with you, Joan.” she said softly, her beautiful plump lips curling into a smile. 

“Going back to him never even crossed my mind. You’re the only one I want to be with.”

Joan smiled, cupping Regina’s cheeks and pressing their lips together softly, inhaling the sweet scent of the bathsalts around them. 

She was right; everything is going to be fine if they choose each other.


	29. Protective Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Joger +After Joan became pregnant Regina acts much protecting about her little family.

Regina always had a protective streak in her, but it amplified about tenfolds after Joan got pregnant. 

From then on, Regina felt like it was her duty to take care of her and protect her from literally everything, even if Joan was absolutely able to handle the situation. 

More often than not, she literally shielded Joan with her body, and to be honest, Joan found it really amusing. 

“She just wanted to feel the baby kick, you didn’t have to rip her head off.” Joan laughed after Regina all but chased away an old friend of hers when she tried to touch Joan’s belly without asking. 

“Well, she should have asked first.” Regina grumbled, her hand still resting on Joan’s bump protectively. 

“Don’t huff.” Joan reminded her softly, pinching her cheeks lovingly. 

“I’m not huffing.”

“Yes, you are.”

*

God save any paparazzo that ever tried to snap a picture of Joan’s baby bump. 

They have been following them around much more than usual, and while Joan could shrug it off, Regina was growing annoyed. 

“Don’t.” Joan warned her when she saw that Regina went red in the face. 

“Regina…!" 

"Stop following my girlfriend around, you vultures!” Regina snapped, causing the paparazzos to immediately scurry away, not wanting to be the subject of Regina Taylor’s wrath. 

Joan rolled her eyes, gently pulling her back before Regina could chase after them. 

“Jesus, you act like a raging bull. Calm your tits, would you?" 

"I’m sorry. But I hate it when they follow you around.” Regina said, her hand going to Joan’s swollen belly again. That seemed to be the only thing that could calm her. 

“You hate everyone who even dares come near me.” Joan said with a roll of her eyes, but she smiled anyways. 

She laced her fingers with Regina’s over her belly, kissing her gently on the lips, and her girlfriend immediately melted. 

Of course, Joan felt really flattered by Regina’s protectiveness. 

Still, it was better if she didn’t let her beat up innocent people.


	30. There Was Only One Bed...

Anonymous asked: Joger + " there was only one bed"

Going away to the mountains to write a song together seemed fun. 

Living in a tiny woodhouse seemed fun. 

The fact there was only one bed in said woodhouse, that you’ll have to share with your crush, heart-attack inducing. 

Regina immediately felt a flush spread out on her cheeks when she saw the tiny single bed, trying not to let her mind wander too much. 

“Uhm.” Joan hummed, chewing on her bottom lip as she inspected the situation. 

“So… Should I sleep on the floor?" 

Regina shook her head quickly. 

"No, it’s okay! Ahem, I mean, I don’t mind.”

Joan blushed too. She has been in love with Regina for so long now, and the facf they’ll have to sleep in the same bed filled her with a warmth that she tried to ignore. 

And she tried not to read too much into it, but Regina seemed to be blushing too… 

*

The bed was uncomfortable as hell, their elbows or knees always bumped togethee no matter how they tried to lay, and it was nothing short of distracting. 

“Sorry.” Regina mumbled when she elbowed Joan in the hip. 

“This bloody bed is so tiny…" 

"Uhh, yeah.” Joan replied, but her brain was absolutely short-circuiting, so it was a wonder she managed to talk at all. 

They lay in silence, pressed up against each other, the blush on their cheeks hidden in the darkness. 

“If we cuddled, there would be more place to stretch our legs.” Joan said before she could stop herself, but she immediately regretted it. 

Regina almost choked on her own spit. 

“Uhm… You think?" 

"Yeah…” Joan was about to explain herself, when Regina laid her head on her chest, throwing her leg over her hips, completely tangling around her. 

Regina was screaming inside, being so close to her crush was definitely doing things to her… 

“You’re right, there’s more space…” she said quietly, and Joan nodded, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah…good night, Regina.”

“ ‘night." 

They couldn’t sleep, of course. Cuddling up to your crush of many years wasn’t exactly a chill experience.


	31. The Result of A Wild Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: piercings, nipple-licking, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Reg wakes up after a massive party with a huge hangover only to discover that at some point while she was drunk off her tits, she got her nipples pierced and oh yes girlfriend of your choice is definitely into those. 

Her head was pounding like hell, like someone was trying to bash her skull in with a hammer. 

Regina groaned, covering her eyes from the way too bright sunlight that was pouring inside the room and felt like it was blinding her. 

She let out a squeak when she suddenly felt something warm and wet slide over her nipples, causing her to shiver. 

Definitely a nice sensation amongst her suffering, but… 

Wait. 

Why were her nipples so damn sensitive? Sure, she always liked to have them teased, but it seemed like the pleasure has amplified tenfolds. Something was off. 

She cracked one eye open, a little moan escaping her lips at the sight of Joan licking her nipples, smirking up at her. 

Joan wasn’t the only sight that caught her attention. 

Little metal rings were hanging off her swollen nipples, and Regina’s eyes all but bulged out of her head. 

“I see you had great fun last night.” Joan murmured, nibbling around her chest. 

“Where did you get these?" 

God, she wished she remembered. Her last memory was dancing on top of the table with a pot on her head while screaming. It was a total blackout after that. 

"Fuck, how drunk was I?” she groaned, which quickly turned into a gasp as Joan’s tongue teased the tip. 

“Very. Though this is a nice addition, I must say.”

With that, she sucked her whole nipple into her mouth, lightly tugging on the little ring with her teeth, and Regina’s back arched off the bed. 

“Fuck… Joan…" 

"Sensitive?” Joan purred, hooking her finger in the ring and pulling until Regina whimpered. 

“You have no idea.” Regina moaned. 

Joan licked over the cold metal, looking up at Regina with the sultriest look possible, and Regina felt wet heat gather between her legs. 

“It’s so hot.” Joan murmured, wrapping her lips around the sensitive bud again and sucking harshly, and Regina cried out in ecstasy. 

Okay, getting your nipples pierced when you’re drunk is probably not the brightest idea. 

But Regina honestly couldn’t care as she was floating in the amazing sensation of her girlfriend sucking and licking her sensitive nipples, coaxing the most beautiful moans out of her.


	32. Who Needs You

Anonymous asked: Joan+ Reg+"who needs you"

This was the day, and Joan could tell Regina was nervous. 

So was she. 

This was the day Regina gets the last of her stuff from her ex boyfriend’s flat, ending everything that has been between them once and for all. 

And thus, finally starting the life together with Joan that she craved so much. 

Joan didn’t let Regina go alone; sure, he was a man, but Joan was stronger then Regina, and if he ever tried to hurt her girlfriend, Joan still had a better chance at kicking his ass than Regina alone did. 

She squeezed Regina’s hand all throughout the elevator ride, making sure Regina knew she was there for her, that she will take care of her and protect her. 

The guy was simply watching with a sour look as Regina packed everything quickly, not wanting to send too much time at that place. 

He didn’t try to attack Regina, probably because he spotted Joan watching his every move intently, and he knew that if it ever happened, Joan could be a worthy opponent in a fight. 

That didn’t stop him to try more emotional manipulation tactics on Regina, though. 

“She can’t give you what you need.” he growled, making Joan’s hands ball up into fists against her side. 

“Only I can give you that.”

“I doubt it.” Regina replied, standing beside Joan to gather up her courage. 

“It’s over between us, Sean. You better let that sink in.”

“You’re making a big mistake, Regina.” Sean said, looking at Joan, disgusted. 

“You’re gonna be with someone who could never treat you well, and you’re gonna lose me forever!" 

"From what I gathered, she’s the only one that treats me well.” Regina said, showing incredible strength as she stood up to her abuser. 

“And I don’t care that I’ll lose you. That’s exactly what I want. Who needs you, anyway?" 

With that, she grabbed Joan’s hand and they fled the building. 

Only when they were in their car, did Regina start shaking. 

"It’s okay, now.” Joan said gently, pulling her against her chest. 

“You could finally let him go. Everything is going to be okay now.”

Regina let out a shaky breath, burrowing deeper into her girlfriend’s protective warmth. 

They could finally be free.


	33. Fight From The Inside Part 2

Anonymous asked: A follow up for Fight from inside. What happened next. Did Reg come out or confessed her love to Joan? How did Joan reacted?

“I like the song, you know.”

Regina hummed. She was way too caught up in her thoughts to give an actual reaction, but Joan didn’t seem to notice so far. 

“It seems like my lessons have rubbed off on you.”

She elbowed Regina lightly with a chuckle, but the blonde still didn’t reply.

Joan finally seemed to catch on that something was going on with her. 

“Hey.” she said softly, lightly touching her arm. 

“Is something wrong?" 

Regina swallowed thickly. Of course it was wrong. She was in love with her best friend, nothing was alright. 

But she couldn’t say that out loud. Or could she? 

She could never get over her feelings like that. Her hands were tied with the fear of her own feelings, holding her back, poisioning her every thought. She couldn’t breathe. She was stuck. 

Regina was dimly aware that Joan kept calling her name and even shook her at one point, but the drumming of her blood in her ears was louder than anything. 

"Regina, you’re scaring me. What is going on?" 

Maybe it was the long months of frustration needing for an outlet, or the alcohol, but Regina found herself talking before she could stop herself. 

"Joan, I love you.”

Joan stared at her, wide-eyed, and Regina was practically flaming. 

“What do you mean…" 

"You know exactly, what I mean.” Regina cut her off, quickly downing her drink. Fuck this. It was out, now she cannot take it back anymore.

She was so fucking stupid. She never should have asked Joan to teach her bass, maybe then everything would be alright… 

She stood up abruptly, about to just leave the uncomfortable situation when Joan grabbed her wrist. 

“Are you serious?” Joan asked, rising to her feet while never letting go of Regina’s hand. 

Regina chuckled bitterly, trying to ignore the tears stinging her eyes. 

“It’s whatever, Joan. Just forget I said any…" 

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Joan’s lips were on hers, kissing her sweetly, and Regina got dizzy. 

Joan pulled away with a smile, and Regina could only stare, her brain having turned into mush. 

"Idiot.”

That was all Joan said before she pulled Regina into another kiss, which the blonde now returned properly, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck. 

She was right; she couldn’t win with her hands tied. 

And Joan freed her.


	34. Mood Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Pregnant Joan mood swings with her girlfriend ( who doesn't understand anything about this swings ) Regina.

“You always leave tissues in the pockets of your pants before you put them in the laundry, you monster!" 

Regina was honest to god terrified. 

Just a few seconds ago, Joan was all happy and giddy, and now she was literally screaming at Regina over some damn tissues. 

It was strange to see Joan like this; she was always so cool and calm, rarely raising her voice, and now she snapped at Regina for literally everything. 

Or she simply broke down sobbing over absolutely bagatell things, and Regina didn’t know which one was scarier. 

Well, it was fair, Joan was four months pregnant after all, so hormonal mood swings made sense, but still. 

It didn’t make them any less terrifying. 

"I’m sorry?” Regina tried, curling up on herself, bracinf herself against a pillow or something akin to that thrown into her face. Because that totally happened before. 

“I don’t care!” Joan yelled, angrily putting her hands on her hips, and how did she manage to look threatening with her baby bump was beyond Regina. 

“How are you gonna take care of our baby when you can’t take care of your laundry?" 

Regina was about to snap back, because damn that was a little over the top, when Joan suddenly started crying. 

Regina immediately softened, wrapping her lover in a hug and shushing her softly. 

"I’m sorry.” Joan whimpered into her shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to say that, oh fuck.”

“It’s okay.” Regina chuckled, smoothing her palm over Joan’s belly. 

“It’s just… The hormones, I guess.”

Joan’s tears seemingly dried immediately, and she smiled, pressing their lips together while her hands cheekily squeezed Regina’s butt. 

“Yeah, hormones.” she grinned, and Regina groaned. 

She honestly couldn’t keep up with these mood changes. 

Maybe she should read up on the topic?


	35. It's Okay

Anonymous asked: can you write fluffy Joger for me. Like Joan fails an exam and Reg try's to make her happy. Thanks xx

Joan didn’t even have to say anything: her face spoke volumes as she walked through the door.

Regina sighed, opening her arms for her girlfriend who immediately burrowed into them, tucking her face away in Regina’s neck. 

“I messed up.” she murmured, her voice muffled against Regina’s shirt. 

“It happens.” Regina said softly, stroking her hair. 

“It’s not the end of the world, Sugar.”

“But I studied so much.” Joan sighed, still unable to believe it. 

“Now I feel like it wasn’t worth it…" 

"Of course it was. You are a really hard worker, you can’t let this bring you down.” Regina cut her off gently, pressing a little kiss onto the side of her head. 

She pulled back a little so she could cup Joan’s face, looking into her eyes deeply. 

“Joan, love, listen to me.”

Joan was about to protest, not in the mood for a pep talk, but Regina shushed her again. 

Sometimes, all you needed was a good pep talk, Regina knew that from experience. 

“You are so damn smart. Your mind is incredible. I don’t understand half the stuff you study.”

Joan chuckled softly, and Regina smiled. 

“You have never failed an exam before, and that proves how amazing you are. This was just a bad day. But that doesn’t mean you’re not smart, or your a failure. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, it’s not something to be ashamed of.”

She dropped a gentle kiss onto the tip of Joan’s nose, making her go adorably cross-eyed for a second. 

“When can you try again?" 

"A week later.” Joan replied, and Regina gave her another encouraging smile. 

“You have plenty of time until then! You revise it a little bit more, and then you’ll go back and kick the professor’s ass!" 

Joan laughed, feeling the tension slowly melt from her body. She nodded, sighing happily as Regina pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. 

"I know you can do it.” Regina said softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Joan’s face, making her smile. 

“Now, how about a stupid movie and a good cuddle session?”

Joan smiled wider, and nodded. 

“I would love that.”


	36. Trip To Korea

Anonymous asked: Today Roger told his first trip to Korea was with John. 😍😭😭 Can you write something about it?

“Okay, so I’m going to eat everything on the menu tomorrow. We’re here for a reason!" 

"Yes, we are.” Joan laughed, kissing Regina’s cheek that was red with excitement. 

“To discover, not to get diarrhea.”

Regina stuck her tongue out at her playfully, but she smiled anyways. 

“I’m a gastro-tourist, okay? I want to try everything.”

“Of course you do.” Joan laughed softly. 

“Did you know you could eat an octopus alive?” Regina grinned, and Joan made a mortified face. 

“Yeah, you’re so not doing that.”

Regina laughed, her voice rich and full and happy. She wanted to discover Korea since forever, and now she finally got the chance, with the love of her life as well. 

“How about you forget about our lunch tomorrow, and focus on today’s beauties?” Joan said softly, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind. 

“So, you?” Regina teased and Joan chuckled, flicking her nose lightly. 

But Joan was definitely right about the beauty: the garden before them seemed endless, rich, harsh greens and baby pinks and vibrating red colors swirling before their eyes. That sight belonged on a painting. 

“It’s beautiful.” Regina said softly, her eyes fixated on a small water fountain. 

“It’s called the garden of morning calm.” Joan hummed as she quickly checked their travel guide. 

“Now that you mention it, I do feel calm.” Regina mused, giggling as a butterfly brushed against her shoulder. 

“Or maybe it’s just you.”

Joan blushed softly, pecking Regina’s lips. 

“I’m so glad we could finally get away a little bit.” she murmured, unable to press another kiss onto Regina’s lips. 

“We both needed it.”

Regina nodded, smiling as she relaxed back in Joan’s arms. 

“I can’t wait to see everything with you.”

Joan hummed, nuzzling her warm cheeks. 

“We have plenty of time, love.”


	37. The Atrocious Stage Outfit

Anonymous asked: Reg definitely likes playing with an open shirt and no bra underneath because it’s freeing and makes her feel cool. How would Joan deal with all the unwanted attention Reg gets, and how it feels like her girlfriend is just putting herself on display for the audience?

Joan wasn’t delusional. She knew exactly, just how freaking hot her girlfriend was. 

Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how she managed to catch herself such a babe, but she definitely wasn’t complaining. 

Regina’s outfits on stage, though… That was a thing that sometimes she did complain about. 

Yeah, okay, she understood that Regina was boiling behind her drums and that she needed her skin to breathe, but why she constantly forgone wearing bras, was beyond her. 

“It’s cool. And sexy.” Regina explained, grinning as Joan’s eyes skimmed down to her cleavage. 

“Or don’t you think so?" 

"I do think so.” Joan hummed, not being able to mask her approval when her girlfriend was looking like that. 

“And other people do too.”

That was the actual problem, not even that Regina wore deeply cut and unbuttoned shirts without a bra underneath; but that the audience absolutely went buckwild because of it. 

Joan definitely couldn’t blame them, but Regina was getting more attention than Joan preferred in those outfits. 

She was crowded by groupies and deranged fans all the time, looking at her like they wanted to eat her up alive; some of them even went for a grope. 

And it was hard not to feel insecure when your girlfriend is so bloody hot and then she puts her gorgeous assets on display, and then the fans were all giving her cunnilungus in their heads around her, and not even being subtle about it. 

“Are you jealous?” Regina teased, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck who snorted softly. 

“You know I am. It’s a little disheartening to see how much they want you.”

Regina tutted softly, pressing their lips together. 

“But I only want one person in the whole world.” she purred, and Joan couldn’t help but smile. 

“I don’t care they are all over me. I want you to be all over me. I’m not just dressing for the aesthetic. I’m dressing for you too, because I know you secretly like it.”

Joan chuckled, raking her eyes over her girlfriend. 

“Mhm. You’re not wrong.”

*

From then on, Joan didn’t really mind screaming and drooling fans; she knew that she was the only person that wasn’t only allowed to look her. 

Regina was hers, no one else’s.


	38. Nervous, But Happy

Anonymous asked: regina going on her first date with one of the girls and being nervous but also hyped the entire time

Regina’s room was an absolute mess in a matter of minutes; clothes and shoes scattered across the floor, her curling iron thrown hastily on her bed. 

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror: maybe she should wear a longer skirt? She didn’t want Joan to think she’s easy… 

But at the same time, she looked quite good. Or didn’t she…? Maybe she should wear a dress instead? But then it would be the same length. Maybe she should put her hair up instead of the curls? 

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was overreacting. She knew she shouldn’t be so nervous, Joan was a really nice girl, and surely she wouldn’t call her out if she didn’t look perfect. 

Her lips curled into a smile at the thought of Joan. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, and her cheeks pinkened in delight.

She couldn’t wait to see Joan tonight. 

*

The butterflies started fluttering again when she spotted Joan at the bar. 

She looked gorgeous in her skin-tight white jeans and black shirt, her hair up in a ponytail. 

The smile she sent Regina made the blonde’s heart backflip. 

“You look beautiful.” Joan said, and Regina was now really happy she decided to stick with the original short skirt. 

“So do you.” she said softly, and her heart started beating faster when Joan placed a gentle hand on the back of her head, leading her to their table. 

Joan truly was fantastic, constantly making Regina laugh whenever she sensed the blonde was nervous; which was often, but Regina couldn’t help it. She really wanted to impress Joan. 

The kiss she got after the date told her there was no need to be nervous at all.


	39. Time Travel AU

Anonymous asked: Joger time travel au. Regina is a musician who lives in modern world. But somehow she travels in time and goes 70s. She doesn't know how she travelled. She tries adopt the new world. And she meets with her soulmate Joan. (Idk what would happens next. You can continue with whatever you like.)

Regina was pretty sure she just got black-out drunk, and that’s why she was hallucinating she dropped from 2020 back into 1970, but apparently, she was totally sober. 

She also counted for a stupid prank, but again, the entire world conspiring against one drummer didn’t seem too realistic. 

The first thing she did after somewhat making peace with the fact that she was, in fact, dropped in the fucking 70s, was to go into a bar and look for something to drink. 

Hey, at least the drinks were definitely cheaper than in her era. And she could blend into the crowd, since no one knew who the hell she was. 

Some up and coming band was playing that night, but Regina could only pay attention to one person. 

The bassist. 

She was clearly the most talented one out of all of them, dominating the stage even more so than the singer did, a quiet storm, a steady backbone for their band. 

For some inexplicable reason, she made Regina’s heart flutter. 

Even though she was wearing the most terrible outfit Regina has ever seen. 

She approached the band after they came off the little stage, feeling like she was being pulled towards thr bassist by some unvisible force. 

“Hey, you were pretty lit up there.” she said when she found her packing away her stuff, the rest of the band nowhere to be seen. 

She turned around with a confused look on her face. 

“Uhm… Lit?" 

Right, they probabyl weren’t using the same slang back then. Regina considered blowing her mind away with a ‘yeet’, but thought better of it. 

"Great. You were great.” she clarified, and the girl gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you. Actually, I think we’re gonna break up.”

“What? Why?" 

"Well, we’re not exactly working out so well anymore. I suppose you don’t drum or sing or play guitar, right?” she joked, and Regina nodded vigorously. 

“I do, actually. All of it.”

“Well, then. Maybe we should form a band together.” The bassist winked, ready to move on before Regina stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m Regina.”

“I’m Joan. Nice to meet you.”

Regina suddenly felt butterflies fill up her stomach as Joan smiled at her softly, a strange, but definitely pleasant emotion shining in her eyes, like she has known Regina all her life and only just realized it. 

And Regina really hoped the idea of that band won’t be just a joke. 

She better make good use of her time here, right?


	40. Aftercare

Anonymous asked: What about Joan giving aftercare to a very subby reg after a particularly difficult/painful scene?

Joan freed Regina out of her restrains as quickly as possible, carding her fingers through her sweaty hair. 

“You did so well, baby girl.” she cooed, and Regina gave a whimper in response, her body trembling in Joan’s arms. 

“Are you back with me?" 

Regina didn’t reply for a few seconds, so Joan repeated the question, stroking her sub’s flushed cheeks. Regina eventually nodded, earning a kiss onto her forehead. 

Joan held Regina close, rocking her gently like she was a baby, humming to her softly, and she could feel Regina relax a little into her arms. 

"I’m proud of you.” Joan purred, and Regina let out a happy sigh, burrowing deeper into Joan’s chest. 

She tensed up again when Joan reached for the bedside table, desperately clutching at her dom. 

“It’s okay, baby girl, I’m not going anywhere.” Joan promised, fishing around for the tub of soothing cream while trying to keep the skin-to-skin contact with Regina as much as possible. 

She gathered a dollop of cream onto her fingers, massaging it into the welts on Regina’s wrists and ankles, and onto her butt where Joan’s handprints were still visible. 

Regina kept whining and squirming all the while, not wanting to be away from her dom for a second, but Joan shushed her softly, pressing little kisses onto her cheeks here and there. 

“All done.” Joan announced, lying back against the pillows and gathering Regina up in her arms. 

Her shaking got so much better, but she was still hazy and so, so vulnerable; Joan wanted to keep her in her arms forever. 

“Here, rehydrate.”

She retrieved the water bottle, holding it up to Regina’s lips. 

“Take a few sips, slowly. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Regina did, though Joan had to steady her hand so she wouldn’t spill anything on herself. 

“I love you so much.” Joan said softly after she was done, pulling Regina as close as possible. 

“You’re so amazing, Regina, and I love you so much.”

Regina purred happily against her chest, her midn slowly clearing from the fog as she was arriving back from subspace gradually, becoming more aware of the fact that yes, Joan was here, and she loved her, and what they did was just a game, and Joan would never hurt her. 

Joan could feel her relax more, and she nuzzled her cheeks softly. 

“I love you too.” Regina replied quietly, her voice still a little hoarse. 

Joan smiled, pressing the softest kiss onto her lips.


	41. Honeymoon

Anonymous asked: Joger Honeymoon in France.

It was a little cliche, wasn’t it? Going to Paris and standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. That was exactly what everyone would do. 

But Regina couldn’t give a single fuck about what other people did: she was here, with the love of her life, and she was happy. 

She lolled her head back against Joan’s shoulder, letting out a happy sigh as Joan nuzzled her cheek, pressing a soft kiss there. 

“Beautiful view.” Joan mused, her arms tightening around Regina’s waist as she looked over the city with a smile. 

“It is.” Regina said, turning around in her arms and smiling up at her. 

“But you are my beautiful.”

Joan blushed softly, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Regina’s nose. 

“You are sappy.”

“Of course I am.” Regina chuckled, her eyes shining brightly. 

“I’m on top of the Eiffel Tower, with my wife.”

Her wife. It still sounded so strange, but it was true: Joan was her wife, and she was hers. 

It was like a dream, and Regina never wanted to wake up. 

Joan’s smile was blinding as she looked down at her, taking her wife’s happy face in. 

“I still can’t believe it.” She said softly, cupping Regina’s cheeks and pressing a kiss onto her lips. 

“There’s so many things I want to do, but right now, I just want to stare at you.”

Regina blushed, but her smile never faltered. 

“It sounds good to me. Though I still want to visit the Louvre.”

Joan laughed heartily, lifting her hand to her lips and pressing a kiss right beside her wedding band. 

“We will visit it, love. But let me stare at you for a little while, hm?" 

Regina didn’t feel like protesting.


	42. Perm

Anonymous asked: Joan gets perm. Firstly Regina gets horrified. Later she finds her perm beautiful and sexy.

Honestly, Regina wanted to scream the first time she saw it. 

She knew her girlfriend was planning on having a haircut, and sure, why not? Regina knew she would look beautiful with any kind of hairdo. 

Though not with this one. 

Because instead of a pixie cut or a bob, she returned with a full-blown fluffy perm. 

“How do I look?” Joan grinned, and Regina was honestly speechless for a few seconds. 

“You look like a broccoli.” That was the only thing that came to mind, and that was the truth. She really did look like a damn broccoli.

Instead of getting offended, Joan just laughed, clearly finding Regina’s horrified expression amusing.

“I wanted to try something different.” she explained, carding her fingers through her own hair. 

“It’s soft, wanna feel?”

Regina did, reluctantly, though she had to admit, it really was soft. 

That didn’t mean she would like this new look. 

*

She was wrong. She learned to love Joan’s new hair pretty quickly. 

Regina was pretty sure Joan has conditioned her into liking it, since she constantly kept asking Regina to pet her fluffy hair, but in the end, she found herself enjoying how soft it was beneath her fingers. 

And Joan was still beautiful, and now her face wasn’t hid behind her long hair anymore. 

She did seem more confident, somehow, and that was definitely a very sexy thing. 

Also, it had a better grip on it when Joan was between Regina’s thighs…


	43. Pixie Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Somehow Joan decided try a new look: Pixie cut. When her hair was long she was the most beautiful girl Regina ever saw. But now she is hella sexy woman. It's makes Reg's mouth water and to praise her all night long.

Regina was definitely surprised when Joan arrived home, with her hair chopped off. 

Joan had the most amazing hair according to Regina; soft, wavy, perfect to play with, to bury her hands in. 

And now it was all gone. 

And yet, Regina didn’t find it in herself to be sad about it. 

Because Joan was absolutely rocking her new pixie cut, smirking at Regina, and the blonde would have lied if she said it didn’t make her feel a little hot. 

“How do you like my new hair?” Joan asked, and Regina could swear she sounded more confident that before. 

“You look hot.” Regina breathed, lifting a hand to card her fingers through the short locks, nearly making Joan purr. 

“Sexy.”

Joan chuckled, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist. 

“Somehow I was sure you’d like it.” She teased, and Regina rolled her eyes, though she grinned all the same. 

“I do. I really do.”

*

The haircut was sexy from the get-go, and Regina made sure to show just how much she appreciated it by shoving Joan against the wall and eating her out until her legs nearly gave out from under her. 

But when it was mussled, after Joan just woke up? 

Oh, man. That was a real kicker. 

Regina practically pounced on her girlfriend the minute she woke up, kissing her senseless, much to Joan’s amusement. 

It seemed like the pixie cut was some sort of aphrodisiac, because Regina’s sex drive was absolutely ridiculous ever since Joan came back from the hairdresser. 

She constantly had her hand buried in Joan’s hair, pulling on it and playing with the short tresses, and Joan definitely didn’t mind, feeling quite smug as she ate Regina out, with Regina holding onto her hair, moaning and rolling her hips against her face, seemingly more riled up by her new hair. 

Joan definitely didn’t complain: if her haircut turned Regina on so much, then so be it.


	44. Having Fun With The Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, nudity, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Can you do something like Joan filming Regina taking off her lingerie? And praising her? 🥵 Then having Regina film Joan taking hers off? And Joan like “You’re so dirty baby, watching me take my bra off” or just being so dom to Regina

Regina’s blush matched the beautiful baby pink on her lingerie, and Joan’s mouth watered at the sight. 

She held her camera up higher, smirking at her sub. 

“Take it off, slowly.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Regina breathed, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. 

Joan watched hungrily as Regina’s plump breasts bounced as she freed them out of her lacy bra, nipples hardening instantly, begging for attention. 

“Give them a little pinch, Princess. You deserve it.”

Regina gave a grateful little moan, tugging on her nipples, and Joan had to squeeze her thighs to relieve some of her arousal. 

“Very good. Now, show the camera what’s under those lovely panties.”

Regina hooked her thumbs under the strings of her thong, pulling it down slowly. She was completely shaven, looking like the most delicious peach. 

Joan couldn’t wait to take a bite. 

Regina stepped out of her panties gracefully, licking her plump lips as she looked into the camera, big blue eyes sparkling in the light of the room.

“My gorgeous, gorgeous Princess.” Joan cooed, beckoning her with her finger, watching as Regina climbed back on the bed obediently. 

“Take my camera, baby. Now you’re going to film how I take mine off.”

Regina nodded eagerly, taking the camera from Joan and watching hungrily as Joan unclasped her own bra. 

“Such a dirty girl, you are.” Joan teased, pulling the bra off agonisingly slowly. 

“Watching me take off my bra like that… Look at you, you’re drooling. You like watching, don’t you?" 

"Yes.” Regina moaned, her hands itching to touch herself. Joan smirked at her, finally throwing her bra to the side and revealing herself to her aroused girlfriend. 

“You like the view?" 

Regina nodded, moaning softly as Joan took off her underwear, now sitting completely naked before her. 

"Come sit on my lap, then.”

Regina didn’t eveb bother turning off the camera, just pushed it to the side and scrambled onto Joan’s lap, making her dom chuckle. 

“Impatient.”

She pulled Regina down into a hungry kiss, hands cupping and squeezing her ample bottom. 

They were going to have so much fun.


	45. (Sort of) Clothed Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dry humping, lingerie

Anonymous asked: like reg and joan humping each other in their lingerie bc they couldn’t handle it

Joan buried her face in Regina’s neck, placing wet kisses all over the soft skin, causing her to shiver.

“You’re so beautiful.” Joan moaned, rocking her hips forward.

Regina whined, eyes fluttering close in bliss as her own hips thrusted forward to meet Joan’s.

“So are you.”

She opened her eyes to lack at the black lingerie Joan was wearing, so simple and yet so elegant, so authorative that Regina nearly drooled.

She was wearing a beautiful baby pink set, and Joan couldn’t keep her hands off her.

Joan cupped Regina’s lace-clad breasts, squeezing them possessively as she rolled her hips forward again, sliding their crotches together.

The friction was nearly not enough, not with them still wearing their lacy panties, but they were both so riled up and impatient, they just couldn’t wait to actually get naked and get it on.

Regina’s hands tangled in Joan’s hair as she pulled her down into a deep kiss, panting against the brunette’s lips as she grinded down against her.

“I can’t wait for more.” Regina whimpered, lifting her hips up into the thrusts eagerly.

“This already feels so good…”

She was soaking through her panties, and Joan was too, so aroused she was nearly going out of her mind with lust.

“And it will just get better.” Joan breathed, grabbing Regina’s thighs and spreading them so she could settle between them more comfortably.

“You feel so good, fuck, Princess.”

Regina moaned again and hid her face in Joan’s shoulder, mouthing at the soft skin and the firm muscles.

They continued humping each other like two horny teenagers, hands and mouth roaming over flushed skin as their hips grinded together.


	46. No Need For Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: body image issues

Anonymous asked: Regina sees how much Jane likes wrapping her hands around Freddie’s waist and Regina starts getting jealous. She starts wearing shapewear/corsets as tight as she can handle so maybe her girlfriend (maybe Joan?) could do the same to her. Maybe she also tries to go on a diet before Joan realizes and puts a stop to her girlfriend’s unhealthy plan

Regina would have lied if she said seeing Freddie’s minuscule waist didn’t make her feel a little jealous. 

She simply didn’t understand how Freddie managed to sport large breasts and curvy hips while having such a tiny waist and a flat stomach. 

Regina’s breasts were also on the bigger side, and her hips were wide, but she also had a little tummy and her waist nearly wasn’t as small as Freddie’s. Seriously, how the hell did she do it!? 

She saw Jane engulfing Freddie’s waist with her hands, and Regina’s heart dropped. 

She wanted Joan to be able to do that, wanted to have a waist so tiny Joan could completely wrap her hands around it. 

A tiny, realistic voice inside her reminded her that she was ridiculous, and it was dangerous, but she still purchased a shapewear corset she could wear under her pyjamas, and that promised they would give her the “perfect hourglass figure”. 

They were uncomfortable as hell, Regina could barely breathe in them. But she wanted to have a tiny waist, wanted to be dainty and cute for Joan. 

So she continued sleeping in them, and when Joan asked about the bruises on her ribs, she always came up with a stupid explanation. 

Regina also looked up diets: she wanted to make sure her plan could become reality. 

But Joan was more attentive than she gave her credit for. 

Once Regina was out, she rummaged through her closet. Joan had a bad suspicion about this whole thing, and she hoped she wasn’t right. 

But then she found the corset. 

“What the hell is this?” she asked when Regina came back home, causing the blonde to blush. 

“It’s nothing…" 

"It’s not nothing. Why are you wearing a bloody corset? And why are you eating portions that are only fit for babies?" 

Regina scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"What do you think? Because I’m fat.”

Joan shook her head, grabbing her hands. “You are not. Okay? Where is this bullshit coming from?" 

"I want to have a waist that tiny like Freddie’s.” Regina admitted, staring at the ground. 

“Jane could wrap her arms around her waist, and I wanted you to do that to me… I wanted to feel beautiful, but…" 

"You are beautiful.” Joan said, kissing the back of her hand. 

“Regina, love, stop this. You’re gorgeous, and who cares if I can’t reach over your waist? I much prefer softness, to be honest.”

“Do you mean it?” Regina asked, nervous. Joan nodded, giving her a smile. 

“Of course. You don’t need to have a tiny waist. I love you just the way you are.”

She pulled Regina into a kiss, making the blonde relax in her arms. 

They threw the corset out the other day. 

From then on, Joan made sure to constantly praise Regina, and honestly, when Joan playfully nibbled on her soft flesh was so much more fun than having a tiny waist. 

Regina was truly perfect just the way she was.


	47. There Are Other Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: One of the girls has vaginismus so she and her girlfriend find ways to have Sexy Times without her having to feel pain

Joan was sure she could get over the pain, eventually. It was bound to dissipate, right? 

But she was wrong. The pain wasn’t temporary. It stuck with her throughout her life. 

When Regina slipped a hand between her legs, Joan got scared, knowing what will happen. But she wanted this, wanted to get fucked by Regina, so she decided to just bear it. 

She sobbed from the pain the minute Regina tried to penetrate her, and the blonde asked her if she did something wrong. 

“You didn’t. It’s always like this.” Joan explained through tears. 

Thankfully, Regina was willing to have sex with alternative choices when it came to her topping. 

First of all, they could use oral. It wasn’t as pleasurable for Joan as it was for Regina, but she was patient, licking her as gently as she could, focusing more on her clit. 

Speaking of clit, massaging the little nub was less painful, and so Regina usually got her off like that. 

They also discovered scissoring. 

Joan laughed at first, thinking it only existed in porn, but Regina showed her how to do that to actually make it work. 

Joan was eternally grateful that she didn’t have to end up always giving. She was pretty sure that would have been her fate eventually, as bottoming was anything but comfortable, but Regina was patient. 

They kept trying and trying until there was no more pain, and Joan could enjoy herself.


	48. Little Mermaid AU

killerqueen-slash asked: Joger - Little Mermaid!AU. Regina, mermaid, falls for Princess Joan (a human) after saving her from a violent storm. Wanting to be with her, Regina trades her voice to the sea-witch for legs and travels to the land above to win Joan's heart.

Regina was always fascinated by humans and their world. Her father told her this curiosity will cause her demise, but Regina never listened. She wanted to know more about their world. 

She had her chance when a ship crashed during a storm, and a human fell into the cold sea. 

Regina swam with her to the shore, desperately wanting to save the pretty human who seemed to be lifeless in her arms. 

She had auburn hair and pale skin, and Regina couldn’t stop staring at her. The woman opened her eyes, green boring into blue, and Regina jumped back into the sea. The human might have been beautiful, but she could be dangerous to merfolk. 

Regina couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her mind was only filled with the girl she saved. 

One day when she swam to the shallow water, she overheard conversation from the shore. 

Her heart fluttered happily when she spotted the woman of her dreams talking to someone who wanted her to get married, apparently. 

Regina found out her name was Joan, and she was a princess, and she didn’t want an arranged married, but wanted to marry out of love. 

Regina knew she wouldn’t have a chance being a mermaid, so she turned to the sea witch for help. She said she could have human legs, in exchange of her voice. 

Regina agreed. Anything for her love. 

Joan was always so kind to her, trying to understand her without words, and Regina was falling for her deeper and deeper. She just wished she could tell her how she felt. 

The first time they kissed, Regina was convinced this was worth trading her voice for. The princess would never kiss her if she remained a mermaid. 

But the sea witch schemed to tear the lovers apart, and so they had to defeat her. Joan almost died in the battle, and Regina was frightened to death. 

Regina had to go back to the sea; she got her voice and her tail back, and to her surprise, Joan was just in awe. 

“I knew you were familiar.” she said, kissing Regina just as happily as she did when she had human legs. 

“You saved me!" 

Regina blushed and nodded, then her her eyes turned sad. 

’‘Do we have to part now? Forever?”

Joan shook her head, cupping her cheeks. 

“I will keep coming to the shore to find you.”

Joan kept her promise. She always visited Regina, making sure their love never died. 

So, Regina was a bit of a fool for this whole leg-business, but she did earn herself her princess, after all.


	49. The Cheerleader And The Football Player

Anonymous asked: Prom Queens: cheerleader Regina and football player Joan. Soft girls, joan likes to pick Reg up, Reg pretends to swoon when her girlfriend walks on the stage, they’re just soft, popular gays

Regina knew it was such a cheesy, typical thing to fall for a football player, but what was she supposed to do? Joan Deacon was gorgeous and made Regina’s heart flutter.

Regina nearly broke her neck once, because she fell off the top of the pyramid when Joan looked in her direction, and that was when she knew she was helplessly in love with her.

Joan also missed many goals because she was too busy ogling the cheerleaders, well, Regina, to be specific.

Despite being strong, Joan was a real softie, and she spluttered and stammered in embarrassment when she first asked Regina out, but the blonde happily said yes, of course.

From then on, they became the power couple of their school.

Everybody knew not to miss with the Taylor-Deacon duo; not like anyone wanted to, by the way. They really had such an adorable relationship.

Regina cheered the loudest for Joan, obviously, and the other football players were visibly jealous seeing beautiful Regina Taylor only dancing and jumping for Joan.

Joan was pretty sure Regina being there helped her improve her skills, because she never played as good as when Regina was screaming her name from the edge of the field.

A fantastic advantage of dating a football player was that how muscular Joan was.

She could easily pick Regina up, as if she weighed nothing, making the blonde shriek over her shoulders, clearly enjoying herself.

Whenever Joan’s team won a match, she ran over to the cheerleaders and scooped Regina up in her arms, twirling her around in the air.

Regina always looked like she was about to pass out whenever her girlfriend was going up on the field, hastily fanning herself and blowing her kisses.

‘‘You’re such a sap, Deacon.” her teammates had said when they saw Joan meticulously catching Regina’s kiss and pressing it either onto her lips and heart.

‘‘Of course I am.” Joan said simply, sending Regina an adorable gap-toothed smile, and the cheerleader swooned again, shaking her pom-poms with vigor.

“I have the best girlfriend in the whole world.”

She really did. Not everyone could say they had a personal cheerleader egging them on!

Just like how not everyone could say they had a big, strong football player who spoiled you rotten.

No wonder they were elected as prom queens.

Regina swooned like she always did when Joan walked on stage in her dashing suit, and she picked Regina up and twirled her around like she after a match, making everyone in the room coo at them.

They were definitely the most popular couple in the school, and they were very much comfortable with it.


	50. The Cheerleader And The Football Player Part 2

Anonymous asked: The cheerleader reg football player Joan au was so cute! What about them going on a double date with their close friends, super nerd Brianna and super popular/beautiful Freddie. Opposites attract kinda thing.

Freddie and Brianna were already waiting for them in the pizzeria, eating each other’s face as per usual.

They only looked up when Regina and Joan arrived, and they both flashed them bright smiles.

“Good match?” Brianna asked, pushing her thick glasses further up on her nose.

Joan was still wearing her football gear, a little gross and sweaty, but she waa grinning all the same.

Regina was still in her cheerleader uniform, her hair a little mussed, and she was still clearly high on adrenaline, bouncing around.

“Our team won.” Joan said proudly, pulling out a chair for Regina who cooed at her.

“See what a gentlewoman Deaky is?” Freddie asked, turning to Brianna.

“Why don’t you pull chairs out for me?’‘

Brianna rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss onto her cheek.

"You’re already so spoiled.”

“I’m not!” Freddie huffed, but Brianna ignored her protests, and kept pressing kisses all over her cheeks.

“I’m pretty sure you are.” Joan grinned, squeezing Regina’s thigh lovingly.

“Just like this one here.”

“Hey!” Regina whined, throwing a napkin at her, but Joan just laughed.

They could be as noisy and gross as they wanted: they were the biggest power couples around here, no one wanted to mess with them!


	51. Domestic

Anonymous asked: Reg and Joan being domestic wives with children. Reg sitting on Joans lap and pressing soft little kisses all over Joan’s Face while their children yell ewwwww . Hugs from behind while they’re cooking. Flour handprints on Reg’s butt while trying to make a child’s birthday cake. Soft wives with children is the content I live for

Regina and Joan are the most grossly domestic couple anyone has ever met.

Their honeymoon phase just never ended: despite married for six years, they could never stop kissing and cuddling each other.

Much to their children’s horror.

They made overexaggerated kissy noises whenever they stumbled upon Regina kissing Joan while sitting on her lap, snogging like two teenagers.

“Eww, that’s gross!”

Joan just laughed, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face to peek over at their sons.

“Call us gross again, we’ll kiss you too.”

“No!” Robert and Felix yelled in unison, running out of the room, and Regina laughed so hard she almost fell out of Joan’s lap.

They never had a moment of quiet in that household, that was for sure.

The kitchen was always a total warzone: the kids liked to initiate foodfights, and though Joan tried to stop them, she couldn’t quite prevail because her wife just joined them. Awesome.

And when they were tried to cook, or bake something?

Total chaos.

They have long forgone the idea of trying to keep the kids out of the kitchen when they were preparing birthday cakes.

They always insisted on helping, but they just made an even bigger mess.

Regina was completely covered in floury handprints: after Robert saw Joan slap Regina’s ass, she thought this was an appropriate family greeting, so she slapped her too. Joan then quickly explained to him that was only allowed between Mummies, okay?

But both Regina and Joan loved the chaos.

Nothing was more amazing than putting the kids down for a nap after a long, messy day, and just standing over their beds with the biggest smiles on their faces.

They would never trade this for anything else.


	52. Disneyland

Anonymous asked: How about Dealor family fluf at Disneyland? 😘

Joan spread out their map as much as she could while Robert was in the process of climbing onto her head. 

“I want to see the Haunted Mansion!” he shrieked, almost causing Joan to drop their map. 

“I hope it’s scary.”

“We will see it, you Mama is trying to find the place.” Regina grinned, tearing off some cotton candy that greatly offended Felix. 

“Aha! Found it.” Joan said with a grin, putting the map away and grabbing Regina’s hand. 

“Let’s see that Haunted Mansion. I hope no one will be too scared.”

“Mummy will be scared.” Felix teased, and Regina playfully flicked his ear. 

“The mouth on you. You will be the most scared, I just know it.”

The Haunted Mansion wasn’t too scary in Joan and Regina’s opinion, but the kids shrieked nonetheless, making them laugh. 

“I know you would be scared.” Regina joked, and her son stuck his tongue out at her. 

To make up for it, Joan let them take a picture with Mickey Mouse, but then she got a little jealous because she felt the actor hugged Regina a little too tight. 

“Jealous of a mouse? Really?” Regina teased, and Joan just rolled her eyes at her. 

“What can I say? I have to watch my beautiful wife even at Disneyland.”

The kids demanded to go on the splash mountain next, much to Regina’s amusement. 

Now the kids weren’t the only ones screaming. 

Joan and Regina outdid each other with how much they were squealing and shrieking with the adrenaline, feeling like children themselves. 

The little family was completely soaked once they got off the ride, but there were huge smiles on their faces. 

They were having so much fun, and they still had a lot of rides to discover!


	53. Something

Anonymous asked: Reg and Joan do wedding dance with Beatles song "Something".

Every pair of eyes were on them, and not just because they were the newly wed couple.

The happiness and love radiated off them as they danced, utterly beaming.

Regina smiled up at Joan, her cheeks a beautiful pink, and Joan fell in love with her even harder.

Regina was utterly beautiful in her white dress, looking like an absolute angel as she twirled around, the dress floating around her.

Joan has never agreed with a lyrics more than now as the beautiful Beatles song played in the background.

There really was no other lover, no one quite like Regina; she absolutely took her breath away.

“I can hear you thinking.” Regina giggled as she held onto Joan’s shoulders.

“I was just thinking about how fitting this song is.” Joan said, swaying them to the side.

“I’m so happy we got married.”

Regina grinned, kissing the tip of Joan’s nose.

“So am I. You make so happy.”

Joan sighed happily, kissing the back of Regina’s hane before twirling her around again.

“I don’t want to leave her now, you know I believe and how” Regina sang, and Joan couldn’t resist kissing her while dipping her low, making the guests cheer and clap.

This really was something right here.


	54. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, bondage, blindfolds

Anonymous asked: Regina been a prat and Joan punishes her. ( blindfolds and ropes 😁)

“Don’t whine at me now. This is your punishment, be good and take it.”

Regina tried to bite back another moan as Joan delivered the next blow, the harsh slap echoing in the room.

She couldn’t see anything through the blindfold, couldn’t tell when Joan was going to spank her again.

And if she wanted to be honest, it turned hee on.

She tugged on the ropes that had her tied up to the bedpost, moaning as Joan spanked her twice in a row, on each cheeks.

“I hope now you’ll learn your lesson.” Joan growled.

The next hit was delivered onto Regina’s thighs, and the blonde cried out, tugging on her restrains helplessly.

“You were a really bad girl, Regina.”

She slammed both her hands down on Regina’s ass, marveling in the way the firm flesh trembled beneath her hands.

“I’m sorry, Ma'am.” Regina cried, rubbing hee aching clit against the bedsheets.

Thanks to the blindfold, she didn’t notice when Joan leaned over her and bit her earlobe harshly, making her whimper helplessly.

“Are you now?” Joan teased, reaching between Regina’s legs to rub her clit.

“You’re loving this. You’re so wet, you’re soiling the sheets.”

She spanked Regina again before leaning down to bite into her reddened asscheek, and Regina screamed so hard Joan’s ears tingled with it.

“Guess I won’t let you come tonight.” Joan mused, grabbing Regina’s ass possessively, digging her fingers into the aching flesh.

Regina keened and trashed on the bed, but considering how wet she was and how much she was moaning, she was clearly enjoying it as much as Joan did.

And the night was still young…


	55. Not What It Seems

Anonymous asked: Could we get some dealor where Reg flirts like a top until they get together and Joan realizes she’s a real soft bottomy girl

The thing about Regina was, that she was always acting like some kind of female Casanova.

She flirted all the time, charming herself into everyone’s pants with a wink or a smile, or a cheesy line.

She used her tactics on Joan too - and she was mostly fine with it, though she thought Regina was maybe trying a little too hard.

Anyways, Joan was quite entertained by Regina’s shenanigans, and so she stuck around, curious to see if the blonde had more sides other than the flirty facade she was putting on.

And Joan was right: she had more sides.

In fact, a lot changed after they made their relationship official and Joan had a chance to get to know her better.

From the way Regina was flirting and making dirty jokes, everyone would assume she would be a wild horse, impossible to tame.

This couldn’t be further from the truth.

She was almost shy sometimes, tucking her face away in Joan’s neck and curling up on her lap like a kitten, wanting to be cuddled and caressed all the time.

She also didn’t initiate bedroom fun as many times as Joan thought she would- in fact, her overly sexual attitude was clearly just a a big scene. She was more than happy to let Joan start things whenever she felt like it.

If Joan wanted to be honest, she preferred this side of Regina to the one she showed in public, because this one felt more genuine.

Also, she just really enjoyed spooning and coddling her girlfriend.


	56. Regina To The Rescue

Anonymous asked: Joan is getting harassed by some guy at a bar & Regina notices & as a woman she knows it's her obligation to help out Joan, even if she's a stranger. She pretends to be her friend so he'll go away and then the girls start talking &...

Regina slammed her drink down with an angry huff, rising to her feet.

She noticed how the girl was clearly uncomfortable, trying to push the dude away, but he was relentless and kept trying to kiss her.

Regina sure wasn’t going to let some douche harass a poor girl.

She marched over to them, acting on instinct: she linked her arms with the girl, smiling up at her.

“Why did you stray away? I could barely find you. What’s going on here?”

The girl caught on fast, and she patted Regina’s hand gently.

“It’s okay. He was just leaving, wasn’t he?”

They both sent a glare towards the guy, and he quickly scurried away, realizing he won’t get lucky today.

The girl turned back to Regina, giving her a smile.

“Thanks for the backup. He was getting really annoying.”

“Of course.” Regina replied. She blushed when she realized they were still holding onto each other.

“I’m glad I could help.”

The girl nodded, her smile widening, and it made Regina’s heart flutter.

“Can I buy you a drink in thanks?”

Well, Regina wasn’t going to say no to that.

They sat on the barstools as they waited for their drinks, and they started chatting.

Regina learned the girl’s name was Joan, and she was an electrical engineer. In turn, she turned her about the boutique she was working at.

They didn’t even realize hours have passed as they continued talking, severely enjoying each other’s company.

They stayed until closing hours, then they walked home, hand in hand. It just felt so natural.

“Once again, thanks for rescuing me.” Joan said softly, once they reached Regina’s flat.

Regina nodded, smiling. “Thanks for being such a great conversation partner.”

Joan laughed softly, then she leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Regina’s eyelashes fluttered as she kissed her back, holding onto Joan’s shoulders.

Joan sent her a little grin when they pulled away, and it made Regina drag her right back, kissing her until none of them could breathe anymore.


	57. Patching Up Wounds

Anonymous asked: Joan patching up Regina’s hands when they get torn up and bloody from drumming

Regina hissed softly as Joan applied some antiseptic to her wounds. She shushed her softly, kissing her nose gently.

“We’re soon done with it, okay?”

Regina nodded, smiling. Joan was a fantastic caretaker: she was so patient with Regina, all the time.

Her hands were always in an awful state after drumming, all torn up and bloody, and they hurt like a bitch.

Thankfully, Joan was there to make them better.

She gently wiped some blood off, giving Regina a kind smile.

“Does it still hurt?”

Regina shook her head, tucking her face away in Joan’s neck.

“No, it’s better now.”

Joan grabbed the wrappings and started rolling it over Regina’s hands, “mummifying her”, as they always joked.

Regina watched as Joan expertly bandaged her hand up before pinning the wrappings in place with a safety pin, kissing her wrist when she was done.

“That’s it. Now, you rest.”

She took the ice pack from the fridge, gently holding it to Regina’s wrapped up hand.

“Thank you, Joan.” Regina said softly, and Joan smiled, pecking her lips.

“Of course. You know I like taking care of you.”

Regina laughed softly, resting her hurt hands against her thighs before kissing Joan on the lips again.

“Thank God.”


	58. Scars

Anonymous asked: Could we get Regina with lots of scars? Ones from the time she fell on a lightbulb, the time she banged her head on her steering wheel when she got into a car crash, and more? Joan goes over them, touching and kissing and loving them, despite how self conscious Regina is about them.

Regina’s body was covered in scars, from small, stupid mistakes as well as big ones, memories of worse times and plain awful times.

She wasn’t too proud of them: she tried to hide them as much as possible, not wanting the world to see the her mistakes.

But there was someone in her life who didn’t mind them at all, someone who loved her, no matter the state of her skin.

Regina couldn’t help but tremble softly as Joan kissed all over her body, looking up at Regina like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Her lips traced the stupid, stubborn red spot from the lightbulb incident, and Regina blushed, closing her eyes.

Joan moved lower, kissing the scars on her belly and hips, the ones she got when she had her accident.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Joan asked, kissing a long, pink line.

“No.” Regina said softly, though her cheeks turned even redder.

“I’m just… Ugly.”

Joan tutted, tracing a cut with her fingertips.

“No, you are not.”

She kissed the scars on Regina’s thighs, her lips warm and sweet against Regina’s skin.

“You are beautiful.”

She moved back up, kissing every single scar and blemish, and Regina closed her eyes again, getting lost in the feeling.

By the time Joan was done, Regina felt just a tad bit better about her body. She certainly needed more time to accept herself completely, but Joan would always be there to remind her she was gorgeous, no matter what.


	59. Hard Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: abortion, pregnancy

Anonymous asked: (Any ship you want) One of the girls broke up with her boyfriend a few weeks ago and is now with one of the other girls, but she founds out she's pregnant with his baby, so she decides to have an abortion and her girlfriend(s) support her

Regina stared down on the positive pregnancy test in her hands, her cheeks pale and her eyes a little teary.

Joan gently caressed the back of her hand, a small, comforting movement, but right now, it just made Regina feel even more miserable.

“I wanted to get rid of him.” Regina said, her voice shaky.

“I hate him, and this is…”

Her hand went to her stomach for a second before yanking it away like she got burned.

“This is his baby.” Regina sighed, the tears spilling out.

Joan kissed her knuckles gently, squeezing her hand.

“I know.” she said softly.

“I know. But whatever you decide, Reg, I’ll be here for you.”

She tucked a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear, and the blonde leaned into the touch.

“I don’t think I want to keep the baby of an abuser.” Regina whispered, and Joan nodded, gently kissing her nose.

“I understand. You don’t have to.”

She pulled Regina into a hug, letting her cry into her chest.

*

“How do you feel right now?”

Regina looked up, eyes still a little bleary.

“I’m not sure yet.” she admitted, leaning her cheek on Joan’s shoulder.

“But… Free, somehow.”

Joan smiled, kissing the top of her head lovingly, as well as pulling her even closer.

“Then, you know you did the right thing.”


	60. A Dog, A Wolf, Or A Human?

Anonymous asked: Joan finding a dog (though way too big be a normal dog, it actually looks like a wolf) near her place with one of its front legs hurted and the poor thing its almost limping. So she picks it up (definitely not a normal dog) and takes it to her house. She tries to cure its leg the best she can and let the dog sleep with her on her bed. The next day she wakes up with a gorgeos -and very naked- tousled blonde woman looking up at her with hearts in her big blue eyes.

Joan couldn’t just leave the poor thing behind.

The animal was clearly injured, one of its front legs bent in a painful angle, limping pathetically amonst the trashcans, and Joan’s heart ached.

The dog looked a little strange, to be honest.

It was much bigger than any dog Joan has ever encountered, and was very much wolf-like, but Joan wasn’t scared of it.

It whined miserably and looked up at her with puppy eyes, and Joan scooped it up into her arms, nearly cracking under the weight, and carried it home.

She patched up the dog’s- wolf’s? - leg, wrapping it up tightly.

“It’s better now, right, baby girl?” she had no idea where the nickname came from, but she just had a hunch it was a girl.

The animal gave a happy noise and licked her hand, making Joan smile.

“Okay, let’s go to bed now, shall we?”

She couldn’t make the dog sleep on the floor so she let it sleep next to her in the bed, and the animal literally looked grateful. Joan gently stroked its fur until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Joan nearly screamed when instead of the wolfish dog, she found a human in her bed.

A definitely very beautiful, but very naked woman, blinking up at her with the most beautiful blue eyes Joan had ever seen. Her blonde hair was all tangled, but she was insanely beautiful, making the breath hitch in her throat.

Joan was about to ask who the hell she was, but then she saw her bandaged arm. Could it be…?

“Thank you, for saving me last night.” Regina said, pulling the blanket over her chest.

“Other people would have walked away.”

Joan couldn’t say anything. Was she a…?

“I’m a werewolf.” the girl admitted, blushing.

“My name is Regina.”

Joan croaked, just barely able to say her own name. This was extremely surreal.

And yet, she didn’t kick the beautiful Regina out of her bed. They ate breakfast together, and then they watched tv (only after Joan found Regina some clothes), with Regina laying her head in Joan’s lap.

It was so weirdly domestic, but Joan couldn’t find it in her to complain.

Even though she had a literal werewolf in her lap.


	61. Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, degrading language, humiliation kink, masturbation, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Joan has a thing for power play and degradation and Regina is happy to indulge her, so cue Regina sitting in a chair, fully clothed, while Joan’s on the ground before her, getting herself off fully naked while Regina degrades her and watches her intently.

Regina licked her lips hungrily, smirking down at Joan with dark eyes.

Her sub was kneeling before her buck naked, fucking herself with three fingers desperately, her eyes blown wide with lust.

“You like this, don’t you?” Regina purred, crossing her legs elegantly.

“Such a slut.”

Joan moaned at the name, pumping herself faster. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment, but Regina knew this is what turned her on.

Joan was obsessed with being overpowered, feeling bare and vulnerable as Regina was still wearing her clothes, smirking down at her from a much higher position.

“You’re so desperate, huh?” Regina chuckled, making Joan moan.

“Come on, keep fucking yourself. Show me how much you like it.”

Joan nodded hastily, fucking herself faster, much to Regina’s amusement.

Her pussy made an obscene squelching sound, and Regina gave a mocking laugh.

“You’re soaked. You don’t what to do with yourself, you are so aroused, you insatiable little whore.”

Joan cried out in ecstasy, rubbing her fingertips against her G-spot, chasing her orgasm desperately.

Her skin was flushed, her nipppes painfully erect, and her arousal was dripping down her thighs.

She looked like a piece of art, and Regina couldn’t get enough.

“Keep fucking yourself. Cum for me, or I’ll never touch you again.”

Joan cried out, fucking herself so fast it must have hurt, nearly doubling over in pleasure.

She came with a sob, all but collapsing at Regina’s feet who grinned, reaching down to pet her sweaty hair.

“Good girl.”


	62. Dr. Taylor Part 5

Anonymous asked: I went through your joger tag! Any way we could get Joan and Regina's awkward first date in the Dentist!au it maybe Regina finds out that Joan's ex used to make fun of her teeth and that's why she's having them done?

It was just… Awkward.

That was all Regina could think about as they sat across from each other in the restaurant, in utter silence.

Flirting with each other in the dentist’s office seemed so easy, but now when they were here, it was just plain weird.

Regina cleared her throat, trying to come up with a topic to talk about.

“So, uhm… You like my treatments?”

This was the most ridiculous thing to ask, but Joan laughed softly, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at Regina.

“They help me a lot, yeah. I’m not ugly anymore.”

“You were never ugly.” Regina protested, but Joan just laughed nervously.

“My ex thought differently. She told me I should get the gap fixed, so that’s why I came to you.”

Regina scoffed. She reached over the table to hold Joan’s hand, making the both of them blush.

“She was an idiot.” Regina said softly.

“You are beautiful.”

Joan smiled, her cheeks beautifully pink, and it made Regina’s heart melt.

Maybe this started out a little awkwardly, but things seemed to get on track now.


	63. Road Trip

Anonymous asked: Joger, road trip

Regina crossed her arms with a pout, making Joan laugh.

“You can drive too soon.” Joan promised, patting Regina’s knee.

“I hope so.” Regina huffed, but a smile spread across her lips as the gentle breeze ruffled her hair.

They decided to go on a road trip, without any destination: they just wanted to drive mindlessly, as long as they were able to.

“I feel free, you know?” Regina sighed, rolling the window further down.

Joan smiled, resting her hand on Regina’s thigh, the other holding onto the wheel securely.

“So do I.”

Right in that second, “I’m in love with my car” came on the radio, making Regina grin smugly and Joan groan.

“This is karma for not letting me drive.” Regina giggled, turning up the volume.

Joan rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile as Regina started singing along, rocking away in her seat with the biggest grin on her face.

Joan found herself singing along too despite her better judgement, tapping the beat against the steering wheel as the car rolled forward, towards the unknown they were eager to discover.


	64. Shut Up- Make Me

Anonymous asked: Joger, " shut up!" "Make me"

Joan rubbed at her temples with a groan, feeling a mighty headache coming on.

Regina was truly insufferable today: she asked Joan to join her in the studio, just the two of them so they could work on a new song, but it wasn’t coming along too well.

Regina critisized everything Joan advised, huffing and puffing like an angry little chihuahua.

“But it’s slow!” Regina whined, throwing her drumsticks away like a child throwing a tantrum.

“It’s supposed to be.” Joan groaned, getting more and more fed up with her ridiculous girlfriend.

“Come on Reg, let’s do this!”

“No.” Regina said, crossing her arms across her chest with a pout.

Joan drew in a sharp breath. Was she serious right now?

“Regina,” Joan started, “we need to work on this. Now.”

Regina huffed again, though there was a strange little sparkle in her eyes that caught Joan’s attention.

“Why? What will you do to me if I don’t continue?” Regina teased, and Joan felt her blood boil for an entirely different reason.

“Regina, we don’t have time for this…”

“It’s a shitty song.” Regina said, launching the last blow.

“Oh, shut up.” Joan huffed, and Regina smirked, licking her lips.

“Make me.”

For a second, the rational part of Joan’s brain told her to not do this, but then the horny part won.

She all but tackled Regina, knocking her off the stool and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Regina moaned into her mouth needily, wrapping her legs around Joan’s waist to pull her closer.

Joan nibbled on her lips, pinning Regina’s wrists above her head as she ground her hips down against Regina’s, making her whine.

This was definitely an efficient way to shut Regina up, and it was really enjoyable as well.


	65. Superhero AU

Anonymous asked: Joger superhero au where Joan saves the day.

Regina screamed as the villain was about to strike at her, curling up on the floor to protect herself from the blow.

But the hit never came.

Regina looked up, and her face lit up as she saw her girlfriend grabbing onto the villain’s arm, holding him back.

“Why don’t you pick at someone your own size?” Joan growled, punching him square in the face.

Regina watched from the corner proudly as her lover plummeted the bad guy before blasting him into piece with her laser eyes.

Regina rushed over to her side, helping her exhausted lover off the floor.

“You did it.” Regina said giddily, kissing Joan.

“You saved the world, again!”

“Should that come as a surprise?” Joan teased, wiping the villain’s blood off her face.

She scooted Regina up into her arms, making her gasp.

“Aren’t you too tired for flying?” Regina asked softly, and Joan shook her head, tightening her strong arms around her.

“I’m never too tired for a victory flight with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms.”

Regina swooned, kissing her as Joan took off the ground, flying up with her, over the city that was safe now thanks to her.


	66. Still Gorgeous

Anonymous asked: After their first child's birth Joan doesn't feel sexy anymore. She never shows her body to Regina and when they have se she always turns lights off. In the end Regina notices it and she shows how much she loves Joan's body.

Joan hated the changes in her body. Sure, she was damn happy, because they had their baby now- but she didn’t like the fact it made her body look… Like it looked right now.

She didn’t go through too big of a weight gain, but it was enough to blow a huge hole into her self-esteem.

Her tight stomach was gone, much softer now, and she especially hated the stretchmarks that were everywhere.

Joan didn’t really feel like being intimate like this, so whenever they got in the mood, she turned all the lights off so Regina wouldn’t see her body.

She couldn’t get away with this for long, because Regina was too damn attentive.

They were making out on the bed, Regina on Joan’s lap, and when Regina tried to remove Joan’s shirt, she immediately switched off the lamp.

And Regina, the bastard, switched it right back on.

“Reg…” Joan tried, but Regina pulled her hand back when she tried to turn it off again.

“No.” Regina said. “I want to see you.”

Joan sighed, shaking her head. “There’s really nothing to see here.”

“Don’t say that.” Regina said, caressing her cheek gently.

“Joan, you are beautiful.”

“No, I’m not!” Joan huffed, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

“I’m fat, and hideous. I’m too ugly.”

Regina sighed, cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“No, you gorgeous.” Regina insisted.

“Joan, you just gave birth. Of course your body looks a little different. But so what? I love you, and I’ll always find you beautiful, no matter what.”

Joan tried to protest, but then Joan pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach gently.

“Let me show you how beautiful I still find you.” Regina whispered, making her way down between Joan’s legs.

Joan closed her eyes in bliss, letting Regina prove it to her all night.


	67. The Racing Driver And The Mechanic

Anonymous asked: Racecar diver Regina gets the chance to drive at Le Mans and falls for the leader of the pit crew, Joan

“Okay, so since it will rain tomorrow, I’m gonna put on a different tire for you.”

Regina finally snapped out of her thoughts, averting her gaze from the mechanic’s shapely ass to her face.

“Huh?”

Joan chuckled, patting the tire with her screwdiver.

“I thought racing drivers were supposed to be more focused?”

“I am focused.” Regina said, blushing softly as Joan gave her a bright smile.

“Are you nervous?” She asked, wiping her oily hands on her overalls.

Regina nodded, giving her a shy smile. She has been dreaming about racing at Le Mans ever since she was a kid, and now this dream was finally a reality.

And the fact that the leader of her pit crew, Joan, was extremely sexy, was just the cherry on top.

“Well, it’s an important race.” Regina replied, trying not to stare too hard at Joan’s muscular arms.

“So, yeah.”

Joan smiled, placing a gentle hand on her arms, making Regina’s brain short-circuit.

“You’re gonna do great.” she said, and Regina felt all warm from the smile she gave her.

“I’ll be watching out for your car… And you.” Joan promised, giving her arm a little squeeze before moving on.

Regina sighed dreamily, staring after her.

She hoped she won’t crash her car at the race by thinking too much about Joan.


	68. Feelings, Feelings

Anonymous asked: Joger, the moment Regina realized she was in love

They were messing around in the studio, just the two of them, the “rhythm section” in action, as Regina jokingly said.

Joan was absentmindedly strumming away on her bass, and Regina followed her in an equally lazy tone, letting Joan’s music be the more dominant.

There was no rush, no real obligation, and so Regina let her mind wander she watched Joan.

She loved all of her friends, there was no doubt about that, but there was something about Joan that made her heart flutter and skip a few beats whenever she was around.

Joan was a little bit of an enigma, and Regina found herself growing more and more curious about figuring her out.

She was quiet anf reserved, almost shy, preferring to stay in the back, always so calm like nothing could really get to her.

But she was also fierce and quite dominant: she took no shit from anyone, and was more than willing to express her opinions and defend herself.

And she was gentle and compassionate, reliable and a great listener, even if she sometimes had trouble expressing her own feelings.

Regina watched her, the way her hair was half covering her face, the veins in her arms, her tongue poking out from between her lips in concentration, so hyper focused and so bloody talented.

She was strange, she was mysterious, she was complex.

Joan was perfect.

She looked up at Regina and sent her a little smile, and Regina felt a stange twinge inside her chest, something warm spreading around, something she couldn’t quite understand just yet.

She returned the smile before she went back to drumming, with something new and tingly inside her very core.


	69. Safeword+Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, bondage, dom/sub, dirty talk

nicotine-x-x asked: Jodger smut with safeword use? Maybe a little aftercare? 💜💖 (I love your writing so much!!!)

Everything was going great until Joan opened her mouth.

Regina was thriving on the feeling of being owned, being tied up and mercilessly pounded into, until she barely had any coherent thoughts left: it was all going great.

Joan was fucking into her, hard and fast, nibbling around on Regina’s neck, rubbing her own clit against Regina’s leg, using her as her own personal sex toy.

That was all pretty great, but then Joan decided to throw in some dirty talk as well:

“You like this, don’t you, you little whore?”

Regina bit her lip, trying to ignore the uncomfortable, tight feeling inside her chest at Joan’s words.

“You’re such an insatiable little slut,” Joan continued, snapping her hips forward,

“you would let anyone fuck you and ruin you.”

Regina drew in a sharp breath, feeling tears stinging her eyes. This didn’t feel fun anymore, at all.

“Salmon…” Regina whimpered, and Joan immediately stopped, pulling out gently.

“I’m so sorry.” Joan said, cupping her cheeks and kissing all over it gently.

“I didn’t really mean it, you know that, right?”

Regina nodded, snifling softly. Joan took off the strap-on and threw it to the side, untying Regina and cradling her against her chest.

“How about I run you a nice bath, and then we’ll cuddle?” Joan offered, and Regina nodded, her lips curling into a small smile.

Joan spent the entire afternoon coddling and taking care of her, showering Regina in kisses and hugs until she was feeling much better.


	70. Not Happy At Home

Anonymous asked: Joger, “Can I come over? My parents have been fighting again”

Joan rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, groaning as she fished for her phone on the nightstand. She woke immediately as she noticed that Regina was calling her.

“Hey.” Joan said softly into the phone.

“Are you okay?”

There was some silence on the other end of the phone, before Regina quietly said:

“Not really. Can I come over? My parents have been fighting again.”

Joan felt her heart clench. This was a constant now in the Taylor household, and Joan hated knowing that Regina was trapped there all alone.

“Of course.” Joan replied. Regina gave a soft noise, something that sounded dangerously like a sob.

“I don’t want to bother you.” Regina whispered, barely audible. “It’s late, I…”

“Reg.” Joan cut her off, “you know you can come over anytime.”

Regina stuttered something before she finally gave an affirmative, and Joan rushed to get fresh bedsheets for her.

*

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Regina said quietly, hiding her face in Joan’s neck.

“I hate being at home now.”

“I know.” Joan sighed, kissing the side of her head.

“But you’re safe now. You’re always gonna be safe with me.”

Regina snifled softly, and Joan’s arms tightened around her protectively. She won’t let this girl down, ever.

“I love you, Joan.” Regina whispered, clutching onto Joan’s hand desperately.

Joan smiled, lifting her hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles gently.

“I love you too. And I will always keep you safe, I promise.”


	71. Not A Great Cut

dancingdeakysstuff asked: Regina tries cut Joan's hair. (In the end they figure out Regina isn't a good hair dresser.)

Well, Joan should have though this through, really.

But Regina seemed so confident and eager to cut Joan’s hair for her, and she couldn’t resist her puppy eyes.

So she agreed, like the fool she was, and now she had to suffer the consequences.

It was going pretty well at first: her ear hasn’t been cut off, and Regina chopped like a pro.

Then for some reason, Regina decided to “spice things up” a little, and try to give Joan a bob cut.

And once again, Joan agreed.

She should have seen that it was not working out halfway through, but she still had that tiny hope that maybe she would end up with a decent hairdo.

With Joan ended up with, though, was something akin to when you would slap a sock over someone’s head.

Regina looked horrified, her cheeks pale as she realized what she has done, still holding the scissors in a death grip.

“I’m so sorry.” Regina stammered, clasping a hand over her mouth.

“Joan, I’m sorry…”

“Well, fuck.” Joan said simply, before she burst out laughing. She couldn’t be mad at her girlfriend, not when her reflection was so ridiculous.

“Can I fix it?” Regina asked, and Joan shook her head quickly.

“No, I think you shouldn’t.” Joan chuckled, carding her hand through her messy hair.

“Maybe I should pay a visit to my hairdresser.”

“You definitely should.” Regina said, and finally she was laughing too.

All in all, Joan made a mental note to always turn to professionals from then on.


	72. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Joger 7 minutes in heaven 😏

The second the door of the closet slammed shut behind them, Regina pushed Joan up against the wall, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

Joan laughed breathlessly as she tugged on her belt, removing her pants with the speed of light.

“I bet you wanted to play this game forever.” Joan grinned, and Regina snickered, sinking to her knees before her.

“You have no idea.”

She tugged down Joan’s underwear, then leaned in to lick a long stripe across her folds, making Joan moan.

“Fuck…” Joan groaned, grabbing onto Regina’s hair as she started licking into her greedily.

Regina grabbed onto her thighs for support as she sucked Joan’s clit into her mouth, flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

Joan rolled her hips against her face, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Regina’s clever lips and tongue kept working their magic on her.

Regina slipped her tongue inside her entrance, and Joan whined, bucking her hips against her face, chasing her pleasure.

“Come on…” Joan urged her, fucking herself on Regina’s tongue.

“I want to take care of you too, we’re running out of time.”

Regina sped up, fucking into her with quick, harsh jabs, bringing Joan closer and closer to the edge.

When she suddenly switched back to her clit with a delicious twist of her tongue, Joan came, her hips shuddering as Regina’s tongue teased her through her orgasm.

She pulled Regina onto her feet, pushing her up against the wall and yanking her pants down, not wasting any time before plunging two fingers inside her awaiting wetness.

“Oh… Come on…” Regina whispered, scraping at the wall as Joan started thrusting into her.

“We have only two minutes left, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can.” Joan drawled, speeding up her movements until her wrist ached with it.

She kept hitting Regina’s G-spot with every thrust, and brought up her other hand to thumb her clit, adding another wave of pleasure to the mix.

Regina came with a sob, her body twitching from the too direct stimulation, but she definitely wasn’t complaining as she slumped back against Joan.

“Do you think there’s a chance the bottle would point at us again?” Joan grinned, and Regina laughed, pulling her into a messy kiss.


	73. Long Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: I'm actually wanting to draw this but- Joan in a long skirt, that goes to her ankles and Regina under it eating her out against the kitchen counter as she tries to carry a conversation with her other girlfriends.

Joan gave a soft squeak as she felt Regina’s cold nose touch her sensitive inner thigh, but she masked it with a cough quickly.

“Are you okay, darling?” Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow, and Joan nodded hastily.

She felt as Regina eased her panties down, agonizingly slowly, and she almost kicked her to get a move on, when she felt the first lick.

Joan bit into her lip, grabbing onto the edge of the counter to keep herself steady.

She was lucky that she had the counter between them, as well as the hiding effect of the maxi skirt, and so the other two couldn’t see what they were up to.

“Okay, so I was thinking that the song…” Brianna started, but her voice was lost on Joan as Regina pushed her tongue inside her, fucking into her teasingly.

Joan tried to keep her moans at bay as Regina’s tongue kept teasing her, switching between fucking in and out of her and flicking her clit.

Joan was sure she would pass out if Regina kept this up, and it must have shown on her face, because Freddie and Brianna stared at her, confused.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Brianna asked, and Joan nodded, trying not to scream as Regina sucked her clit into her mouth with a hum.

“Of course.” Joan whined, her fingers gripping the counter so hard she nearly broke it.

Regina did something with her tongue that made her knees buckle, and she had to fake another cough to mask the moan as she came.

Freddie and Brianna murmured something before they left her, and Joan tapped on Regina’s head, signaling her that she could come up for air.

Regina appeared from under her skirt, grinning and Joan rolled her eyes.

Thank god for long skirts.


	74. Just Wanna Make You Feel Good

Anonymous asked: trans Joan getting together with Regina and everything is going great, but Joan is always avoiding sex, because she's scared that regina with be disgusted even tho regina has said multiple times that she doesnt care! she just wanna makes joan feel good.

Regina sighed as Joan once again pulled back with a deep blush.

On one hand, she understood why she would be feeling like that, but on the other, she just really wanted to be together with her girlfriend.

“Joan,” Regina said softly, brushing Joan’s hair out of her face.

“You know that I don’t mind.”

Joan sighed, leaning into her touch and biting her lip. It was clear she was torn between what she really wanted, and her insecurities.

“You know that I don’t…” Joan said, trailing off.

She took Regina’s hand into hers, fiddling with her fingers.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Joan admitted, and Regina sighed, cupping her cheeks.

“Joan, you wouldn’t. And you know that. I just really want to be together with you, okay?”

Joan bit her lip, blushing even deeper, but she nodded, and Regina counted it as a win.

She pressed their lips together, gently coaxing Joan’s mouth open with her tongue until she relaxed into the kiss, her arms going around Regina’s waist.

Regina lay her down on the bed and climbed on top, running her hands over Joan’s body. She felt Joan momentarily tense up, but then she relaxed again.

“Will you let me make you feel good?” Regina purred, kissing down Joan’s neck.

Joan swallowed, but she nodded with a small smile, and Regina made her way down her body with a grin.


	75. Who Puts It In Who? And What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: trans joan worried about who would top during sex, only to be pleasantly surprised when regina pulls out a strap

Joan wasn’t really sure if she was really up for having sex like that.

She was alright taking care of Regina with her mouth and her hands, but… That was it.

To be honest, the idea of that kind of penetrative sex scared the hell out of her. It wasn’t exactly a part of herself that she wanted to use, so to speak.

So, she kind of avoided even talking about it, and just hoped that Regina was satisfied with fingers and her tongue.

She immediately tensed up when Regina started talking about sex in the sense that clearly implied some kind of penetration- well, a different kind to fingering.

Joan was about to protest, but then Regina hopped off the bed, fishing something out of the drawer.

She let out a relieved sigh when Regina twirled the strap-on around, giving her a small smile.

“Is that okay?” Regina asked, and Joan nodded hastily.

“God, yes. I thought you wanted…you know.”

Regina shook her head, dropping herself onto Joan’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, pecking her lips.

“No, I know it makes you uncomfortable.” Regina said softly.

“But are you sure this is okay?”

Joan nodded, eyeing the dildo in Regina’s hands. God, it was more than okay.

“Yes.” Joan breathed, lightly tugging on Regina’s bottom lip with her teeth.

“I can’t wait to try it with you.”

Regina grinned, reaching behind herself to look for the lube.


	76. The Feisty Waitress

Anonymous asked: joger first time meeting- joan works at a dinner as a waitress and its a busy night and regina comes in trying to flirt with her before joan tells her to shut up and sit down

To be honest, Regina was always into girls who could hand her her ass, to put it simply.

So, in retrospect, she wasn’t all that surprised that the love of her life turned out to be a girl like that.

The diner was absolutely swarming with people, but Regina’s eyes were only fixated on a certain someone, a very pretty stranger.

The waitress had long, wavy auburn hair and sparkling green eyes, and Regina couldn’t help but stare as she easily navigated between the full tables.

Regina gave her a grin when she reached her, making the girl raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Busy shift, huh?” Regina smirked, leaning against the wall leisurely.

“I hope you still have some time for me.”

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes. She walked ahead, leading Regina to an empty table, and Regina couldn’t stop staring at her ass.

“You seem like the kind of girl that I would totally fall for, you know that?” Regina tried again, and the waitress finally snapped.

“Look, as you said, it’s a disgustingly busy shift. I’m tired, and as pretty as you are, your lines are awful, and I’m not in the mood. Here’s your table, sit down, and focus on ordering something instead of on me.”

Truth be told, Regina did get a little bit turned on, and she sat obediently, blushing when the girl gave her an almost proud smile.

Regina sometimes didn’t understand how Joan, the fierce waitress ended up being her girlfriend after a start like that, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

Also, the story of their first meeting was always fun to tell to people who didn’t know about it.


	77. More Fun Than The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators, light dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Hi!! I love your work, and I was wondering if you could do dom joan with regina + sex toys in public? thank you

The toy had a small, quiet motor, and the roar of the movie would have drowned out every voice anyway. Still, Regina kept glancing around worriedly.

“No one can hear us, baby girl.” Joan whispered, leaning close to Regina’s ear until her hot breath tickled her neck.

She moved her hand between Regina’s legs, under her skirt. The heel of her hand dragged over Regina’s panties, and she grinned when she felt how soaking wet she was.

“Take them off.” Joan ordered. It was a shame not to see Regina’s blush in the dark, but the hitch of her breath was enough satisfaction too.

Regina slipped her panties off and chucked them into her bag, spreading her legs obediently. Joan placed the tiny vibrator against Regina’s clit, making her let out a whimper.

“Shh,” Joan tutted, circling the sensitive nub in slow motions, “let’s not bother the other viewers.”

Regina bit her lip to stay quiet, grinding her hips against the vibrations. The motor may have been quiet, but it was strong enough to make Regina tremble.

The seat creaked under her as she strained her hips for more, chasing the delicious friction. Joan was cruel: she decided to focus on her clit and torture her, even though she knew her sub wanted nothing more than to get fucked.

“Please, Ma'am,” Regina whined, “I need it inside.”

“Is that so?” Joan husked, slipping the toy lower until rested against Regina’s entrance; she still didn’t slip it inside. “You’re a hungry little slut, you know that?”

Regina moaned happily at the nickname, nodding furiously. Joan grinned, having mercy on her and finally pushing the toy inside.

“That’s it.” She whispered, gently thrusting it in and out of Regina. The toy was small, but Regina was desperate enough to fuck herself on it like it was the best thing her pussy ever tasted.

Regina gripped onto the armrests, her knuckles turning white as the pleasure kept building inside her; Joan worked her with the toy relentlessly.

Joan brought up a thumb to press into her clit the same time shr gave an almighty thrust with the vibrator, and that it was it for Regina.

She buried her face in Joan’s neck to muffle her moans as she came the exact same time when an explosion on the screen made everyone focus on the movie, rather then the couple who was getting frisky just a few rows above them.

“Good girl.” Joan cooed, gently pulling the toy out and kissing Regina’s cheek, making her slumo back into her seat with a satisfied sigh.


	78. Just Can't Get Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, squirting, overstimulation, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Hi Bambi! Glad to see you back❤️ Um is it okay if you could write something about Dom! Regina and Sub! Joan having hot, rough sex and Joan just keeps squirting? Thank you :)

Joan buried her face in the pillow to muffle her screams, her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the sheets beneath her.

She has came twice already, but Regina still kept going, fucking into her hard and fast.

The blonde’s grip on her waist was tight, and Joan was sure she would leave marks there. Not like she minded them. That was just further proof that she was Regina’s, completely.

“Please…” Joan whimpered, her hips bucking back onto the thick strap-on on instinct. She didn’t even know what she was begging for: she was so oversensitive she could have died, but she still couldn’t get enough.

“What is it?” Regina cooed, snapping her hips forward roughly. “You want more?”

Joan couldn’t reply as the head of the toy pushed into her G-spot, and she came again, squirting over the dildo and screaming.

“Amazing.” Regina breathed. Joan thought she would stop now, but apparently, Regina wasn’t planning on that.

She picked up her pace again, causing Joan to cry out. It was too much, and yet, she couldn’t stop herself from spreading her legs again, pushing back against the toy eagerly.

“Look at you.” Regina cooed. She draped herself over Joan’s back, mouthing at her neck.

“You just can’t get enough, huh?”

Joan could only reply with a loud moan, her oversensitive body tingling all over as Regina directly fucked into her sweet spot, milking another orgasm out of her.

Joan blushed as she squirted again, obscene squelching sounds filling the room as the toy slipped inside her wetness.

“You think you can handle one more?” Regina drawled, rolling her hips against Joan’s.

Honestly, Joan didn’t even feel like a person anymore, but she still nodded, crying out at Regina’s next thrust.


	79. On Your Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex

Anonymous asked: I love sub! Joan so could we some Joger with sub! Joan? Something where they’re filming a sex tape? (Only if you’re comfortable writing that) Love your writing ❤️

If there was one thing for sure, it was that Regina couldn’t wait to watch the tape once it was done.

Though the screen wouldn’t make justice to the real thing, to seeing Joan down on her knees in front of her, naked and desperate.

“So gorgeous.” Regina cooed, holding the camera with one hand while the other gently petted Joan’s hair.

“You enjoy being on your knees for me?”

“Yes.” Joan moaned. She looked up at Regina like she was the center of her world, eyes full of adoration and lust.

Regina caressed her cheek before roughly cupping her jaw, making Joan squeak.

“Put those pretty lips to good use.” Regina demanded.

Joan obliged right away, surging forward and licking over Regina’s folds hungrily, making her moan.

“Ah, fuck… Good girl.” Regina groaned, trying not to drop the camera as Joan licked into her greedily, unable to get enough of her dom’s taste.

Joan always ate her like that, like she was starving and Regina was her last meal: she wanted to pleasure her dom thoroughly, and she was doing a really great job.

Poor thing wasn’t allowed to touch herself, and Regina could only imagine how wet she was now: she knew Joan got off on serving her, on making her feel really good.

“Make me cum, and I’ll reward you.” Regina breathed.

The camera shook slightly as Joan licked into her with more fervor, letting out content little hums against Regina’s clit.

Regina wished she could give an Oscar to her for this excellent performance.


	80. Reunion

killerqueen-slash asked: Joger - Regina reuniting with the baby girl her parents put in adoption with Joan.

Joan could see the tears in the other girl’s eyes, and her heart broke for her. When Regina first called her that she wanted to see her child, she wasn’t sure what to think. It wasn’t Regina’s child, it was Joan’s, she was the one who adopted her. Who was this girl, anyway?

Then, something told her to give it a try, and that was how she found out the real story behind Marlene’s adoption: Regina fell pregnant out of wedlock, and her parents punished her for it by giving her baby away- to Joan, who had no idea what really happened.

Now she watched Regina, this beautiful, young, broken girl, and she felt the sudden urge to protect her. No one deserved to go through this.

“You can hold her.” Joan promised, and Regina looked heartbreakingly hopeful as she lifted the baby, cradling her in her trembling arms.

“I just wanted to see how she was doing.” She whispered, tears streaming down her face. “I won’t steal her back, or anything, I swear.”

“I know.” Joan said, sending her a reassuring smile. “I totally get it.”

She watched Marlene with Regina, and her heart twinged a strange emotion. She wasn’t jealous, like she thought she would be- it was something else, something she couldn’t quite explain.

“She looks a lot like you.” Joan said, and Regina smiled, stroking the baby’s blonde hair.

“She’s grown a lot.” Regina stated, her smile widening. “You take really good care of her.” She addressed Joan, who blushed softly.

“I’m trying my best.” She replied. They looked at each other for a while in silence. There was so much to be said, to be asked in a scenario like this, and neither of them knew where to start.

But strangely, they felt really comfortable in each other’s company. When Joan joined Regina on the couch, her hand joining Regina’s around the baby, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

And Regina thought she would end up hating this woman for taking away her child, but she just couldn’t. Joan was a great mother, and a great person, and Regina felt absolutely at ease in her company.

She was also very gorgeous, and when she smiled at Regina, it healed some of her heartache.

Obviously, when Joan asked her if she wanted to play some more with Marlene, and stay for dinner with her, Regina said yes, enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free do drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
